Temptest Rose
by YDB
Summary: (REDONE STORY)Four years ago, Serena suffered a heartbreaking divorce having lost...Everything she held dear. After spending four years struggling to pick up the pieces of her shattered life...[once known as for the love has been renamed and rewritten...)
1. New Chapter 1

**_Hello all my faithful readers. I am in the process of rewriting this story, with the help of my editor "loki" Anyways here is the first redone chapter. I hope you all can enjoy this as much as you enjoyed the first version. As for the people that have never read the first version to begin with I hope you can enjoy this story all together. I was scared at first to put this out. I didn't know whether anyone would read it or not since the most likely have read the first version. Do not be fooled by this first chapter because in the next few you will notice the differences. I have changed some of the names around. I found that the first version of my story had a rushed plot so this story will be much longer than the original that means new extra chapters for you all to read anyways. Enjoy thanks for reading much love from PR._ **

**Chapter 1**

Serena Fields walked into the café fully aware of what was about to take place. They hadn't spoken since Serena's wedding, but she was sure Mina knew of her divorce.

She immediately spotted the vivacious blonde sitting in a secluded spot within the café. The cozy little eatery was a strangely comforting and intimate location, as she didn't wish to draw undue attention to herself. She wanted the conversation to be as private as possible; it would be the first time in four years she'd discuss exactly what happened between herself and her husband… ex husband that is.

"Hey Serena, over here," Mina yelled over the din within the popular cafe in an attempt to gain Serena's attention. She smiled warmly at her friend and took a deep breath to calm her already frantic nerves, and squared her shoulders before walking leisurely towards Mina's table and sat in the seat opposite.

"Hello Mina… it's certainly been along time, how is everything going?" Serena asked directing her controlled voice, something she desperately needed to do at the moment, control.

She felt as if she might collapse at any moment before mentioning her husband's name.

"I'm doing great, as you know after I personally handed you your wedding invitation, and I've been run off my feet with last moment preparations and the like, but I digress, I'm interested in your news, Sere. I here the new position at the newly constructed maternity hospital is going well, I trust," Mina said foraging around in her bag for her credit card before ordering a coffee for them both, knowing how Serena loved her coffee.

"Yeah, actually I'm doing okay. I've been accepted by the staff and they're a great team, I've no complaints," she affirmed.

"Glad to hear it, Sere … Serena, Tell me the whole story. I need to know it all, just as much as you need to get it out of your system, for bottling it up inside never did anyone any good," she said looking her friend straight in the eyes.

"Damn it woman, you've always been so forward, but I've come to expect that in you and I wouldn't have you any other way," Serena remarked shaking her head in amazement, Mina was the only girl Serena would ever open up to, and this was something Serena was grateful for on many occasions during their friendship over the years. She gave her friend a wry smile and shook her head.

"Serena, just come out with it, and please tell me the whole story. I don't even know how you two met in the first place, and I'm supposedly your best friend, makes a girl wonder sometimes, you know," she gently chided.

"Don't Mina, you know you're my closest friend," Serena inhaled sharply preparing herself to begin the long and painful story, cursing herself mentally for forgetting to bring at least some tissues. She knew it was likely she would cry, but she was too nervous to give it much thought and begun her long and sad tale. "Well, I guess it all began when I volunteered to work at the hospital next door to our college. If memory serves me well, it was called St. Nicolas' General Hospital. I wanted to get some work experience since I planned to study medicine in the near future. You remember, right. I was about 18 I believe; it was a dead night, meaning there was nobody on duty and I was sweeping the floors. Suddenly, out of nowhere, the ambulance pulls up, a team of paramedics brings in a young man on a stretcher, and I step aside as they rush past me heading towards the emergency department. I had learned soon after, the patient was a young college student struck by a hit and run driver. I was told his injuries weren't serious. Aside from losing consciousness, he'd only suffered minor cuts and bruises. Well, I ignored it at the time having quite a bit of work to do before I finished my shift. I was about to knock off when Clair, the senior night nurse asked me to do her a favor." Serena smiled as she relived these fond memories.

She glanced at Mina's eager expression and continued the story. "Well, all her active nurses were busy and she needed someone to give meds to their new patient. He'd regained consciousness by this time, and of course, I didn't let this chance pass by. I loved it whenever they asked me to help. I would imagine myself a doctor, and the fantasy made me giddy. Oh god, Mina, I'll never forget this night. It was one of the best nights of my life. The moment I walked into the ward, our eyes met, it was impossible to avoid his dark sapphire gaze. I stood at his bedside and gave him his meds. I wanted so badly to say something, but all I could do was blush as if I was giving him my best ripe cherry impersonation," They giggled before she continued her narrative. "I felt so embarrassed and was about to run from the ward when he grabbed my hand preventing me from doing so. I remember the thrilling sensation that rushed through my body when he touched me just then. I remember how smooth and tranquil his voice was when he beckoned me to stay. Oh, and stay I did. He was so handsome, do I need remind you, Mina: his dark eyes, black-velvety hair and fabulous body…

oh, don't get me started. The man was perfect by my definition, and if not, damn close. My shift had ended long before, and I stayed the entire night with him. I remember, as we talked how he had taken my hands in his and caressed them. He was 23 years of age, just five years older. I was surprised to learn we attended the same school. He was so suave and new exactly what to do to draw me to him, and it worked … it worked so well I slipped off my shoes, found myself crawling into the bed beside him and fell asleep in his arms, my head in the crook of his neck. Well, anyways, I eventually woke as the sun rose reminding me I had to rush off to school. I left him, but not before exchanging numbers. He did call and we maintained a strictly platonic relationship. He was on the brink of breaking up with his current love interest, for things had long soured between them and he had to tie up some loose ends.

Eventually, it was over, and we finally got together the year after, just after my nineteenth birthday. Mina, you'd transferred to another school at the time. Darien and I had a wonderful relationship, but since it was his final year of study, I had become incredibly insecure as the year drew to a close. I thought he'd end it, but he surprised me by proposing to me on graduation day. He already had a steady job since he was taking over the responsibility of running his fathers firm. He promised to take care of me, and I, naive as I was at the time, and in love, agreed without hesitation," Serena's tears brimmed within her light-cerulean eyes. She sniffed brushing them aside. "He was happy… Darien loved me back then; I know it. He loved touching, tasting my lips and in fact he loved everything about me, mind, body and spirit. Mina, he did everything superbly. His kisses always tender and we couldn't get enough of one another. He adored my mouth; we drowned in a whirlpool of primal desire. Need I say more?" She laughed lightly as Mina beamed at her.

Serena knew her friend well enough to know what perverse images swam within Mina's mind, and opted to clear up any misconceptions her friend might entertain. "I know what you're thinking, and yes, I was a virgin on my wedding day … albeit the idea of doing the wild thing before then was tempting, but we agreed it would make our marriage special if we held back until the wedding night. I won't bother to fill you in on the wedding itself, because of course, you were there, and the details of our honeymoon are a guarded secret, sorry Mina," Serena grinned mischievously enjoying teasing her friend.

"Oh come on, Serena, we're talking about the marriage you guys had, it's necessary you explain everything, my reasons are honorable I assure you," she implored her friend.

"Mina, some things aren't meant to be divulged, even to one's best friend," she said shaking her head and took a sip from her hot mug of flat white coffee.

"Serena, you're no fun," They both laughed. Unexpectedly, Serena grimaced as unbidden memories of what took place after their beautiful honeymoon flooded back. Mina took note and remained silent.

"Well… After the honeymoon, we moved into a new home he'd purchased for us. I knew he was rich, but I didn't know how much until we moved into the mansion. God it was huge, I was expecting something far smaller. I had met Darien's mother several times before the wedding, but after we'd moved into the house, I learned she lived only two minutes away. And let me tell you I never knew the true meaning of the word, bitch until this woman shed her friendly façade revealing her malicious nature. Her sole purpose in life was to make my life a living hell. Thank god, I was still in school at the time, and didn't have to pay much mind to her obnoxious presence. Fortunately, for all concerned including myself, her husband kept her in check. He was a sweet man; I loved him as if he were my own father. The first year ran smoothly, Darien and I worked hard to make our lives fit perfectly. I always held my tongue and attended those god forsaken business parties and those 'small' gatherings just to please him. On occasion, Darien would take me on vacation, just the two of us.

Sadly, a year later his father died before his twenty-sixth birthday. He didn't take it as all well as one might expect, for they were extremely close. I did my level best to support him through the grieving process, but no matter what I did, he'd push me away. Matters weren't helped when his mother practically moved in with us, and 'I couldn't run the, 'I hate your mother-in-law trip on him.' Unfortunately, as it turned out, he clung to her like a good little mama's boy, and gave her the upper hand. Then the fights started, lord knows I tried to prevent them, but he continued to criticize and attack me for just about every little thing. I eventually grew tired of the constant bickering and avoided him at all costs. I refused to sleep in the same bed as him, and for the first time I was grateful for the many rooms within that huge house. At least I could get a peaceful night's sleep. This continued until I discovered I was two months pregnant, I was happy about the idea of giving birth, but I was too terrified to tell him. It took all the courage I possessed to bring myself to walk into what used to be our bedroom before midnight and break the news to him of my pregnancy."

Flashback

"It's open, Serena, come in," He said groggily after she'd knocked on the door softly. Serena trembled with fear as she stepped into the room. He calmly turned on a bedside lamp, sat up in bed, and regarded her quizzically while she stood a few paces from the bedroom door.

"What is it, Serena? It's very late," he asked drowsily.

"I know," she replied meekly, her voice quavering. Her husband noticed this, but kept his silence. "Darien, I need to speak with you."

Unbeknownst to Serena, Darien himself was also terrified. He feared she was about to ask him for a divorce. He wanted so badly to hold her against his bare chest and apologize for the way he'd been acting toward her, and beg her to forgive him and not leave him.

"Okay, Serena," was all he could manage.

His heart was slowly breaking, for over these last two months he felt shunned and out of her life and it was truly unbearable.

"Darien, I'm two months pregnant," Serena, whispered looking down at the carpet, scared to death of the reaction that never came.

Darien was shocked and completely taken aback. He hadn't expected this.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive …" Serena looked at him, tears descending her soft pale cheeks. "Darien, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She cried and collapsed, but Darien had moved swiftly and caught her. He held her securely in his embrace as she sobbed uncontrollably. Darien carried her to their bed, set her gently on the bed, and comforted her, cooing softly and whispering endearments into her ear. Serena eventually calmed down and her ragged breathing eased into a relaxed rhythm.

"Oh Serena, you have nothing to be sorry about, my love, nothing at all. If anything, I should be the one apologizing to you. Ever since my father died, I've been cruel to you, haven't I? It was easy for me to simply blamed you whenever my mother acted up," He said while gently placing a hand behind her sweet head tilting it so he could look into her stunning azure eyes. "I promise you, Serena, I won't let it happen again. I've wanted to talk to you ever since you moved out of our bedroom … I was afraid, and you were so aloof, but I blame myself for that and realize how selfish and cowardly I had become. My beautiful Sere, I don't want you to leave it ever again. You will move back won't you?" She nodded her approval and he continued. "Everything will be different from now on, I promise I'll take care of you both, and won't let anything, or anyone get in the way, Sere … I'm so sorry, am I forgiven?"

"Of course, Darien, I love you so much," she affirmed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as they lay together under the bedclothes and stayed like that for a long while, kissing and hugging until sleep began to claim them, but before she drifted off to sleep, she heard him whisper his words of devotion. "I love you too, my darling Sere."

End of Flashback

"Oh, he was so sweet back then," Mina, said as an afterthought.

Serena then recounted events after their reconciliation. "Darien for the most part was true to his word, I quit school to concentrate on preparing for the baby's arrival. I was so excited about being a mother. Despite the fact we were happy, his mother despised the fact I was pregnant, but couldn't do shit about it and we weren't about to let her meddle in our relationship again. I thought she'd taken the hint, but when I was seven months, she began to undermine our marriage behind my back telling him malicious untruths about me. She actually had the audacity to say the child might not be his, I wanted to kill her, and God help me I wanted to rip her heart out and feed it to a pack of dogs. If I were in better condition, I might have done just that, I was livid.

Well, our relationship quickly deteriorated, and adding to the already inflammatory situation was the fact I was extremely hormonal at the time. Darien was away half the time due to business commitments. I began to wonder if he was cheating on me after his mother suggested he might. I couldn't see how I was falling into her trap and having sewn the seeds of doubt in each of us, she must have been ecstatic after hearing of our heated confrontation. The end result being his once again taking yet another 'business trip' … I thought myself a pitiful, bloated blimp and as you can imagine, my self esteem was at an all-time low. I thought about what he might be getting up to, and had to wonder. However, at about eight months into my pregnancy-," Serena hesitated, letting her tears fall freely before pushing on. "I was dreadfully ill, Darien was away yet again. The doctor told me I had the flu, but he couldn't prescribe medication as it might harm my unborn child. I would just have to ride it out. Then my water broke during the worst part of the flu, I had no choice, but to ask my mother-in-law for help." Serena sobbed uncontrollably; she fought to regain control of her emotional tumult and continued her narrative.

"She did help; she took me to the hospital and made sure I was well taken care of. In the middle of giving birth, I passed out. I didn't wake up for two days. I had the unfortunate luck of waking up to her sinister face glowering at me, as I lay helpless and exhausted. She looked so pale it scared me." Serena's words were distorted by her sobs made it extremely difficult for Mina to understand her words. She finished her coffee that had long since gone cold and closed her eyes taking deep breaths as Mina stroked her hand to soothe her friend's pain.

Serena braced herself for the apex of her story. " She… told me… my baby died," Mina gasped and left her seat and rushed to Serena's side and gathered her in an embrace and comforted her friend. She grabbed a napkin, handed it to Serena, and took one for herself as her own tears spiked the corners of her eyes. "You know, Mina … if the shock wasn't enough to kill me inside, what came next dealt the final and decisive blow. The bitch told me Darien blamed me for our child's death. She took a great deal of pleasure in shattering my world leaving nothing standing , she told me Darien hated me and accused me of murdering the baby and he wanted me out of his life. I was so heartbroken I accepted responsibility for the death of my child. Once she had left in triumph, I checked out of the hospital as soon as I could, moved to Chicago, and divorced him before he could do it to me. Mina, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, and on top of that, I had to find a place to live and fortunately found a position as a nurse at the hospital. Mina, I loved him… damn it, I still do… Oh Mina it's been four years and I haven't been able to forget him. I've not dated, nor become involved with anyone else. I never accepted the truth of the phrase, 'one and only' until now." Serena sobbed allowing herself to grieve for herself and the loss of her child and husband. A wound she knew would never heal.

Mina gripped Serena's hands tightly.

"I needed to hear the story, Sere … so I could tell you what I've discovered two weeks back," Mina explained as she produced the clipping she'd taken from the New York newspaper from her white-leather shoulder bag, and unfolded it before Serena's eyes. "Sere, I was in New York meeting my in-laws, and well, I stumbled upon this." Serena took the paper in her trembling hands and read.

The first thing that caught her eye was the name 'Darien Moss'. She was wavering between fainting and vomiting at that moment. It was an ad seeking a nanny for his four-year-old daughter. She wanted to die.

"Did he remarry, Mina?" Serena asked all expression leaving her face.

"I checked it out, nope; he never remarried, and get this, she's four years old, the same age as your child should be if she lived, Sere," Mina said as a look of satisfaction moved across her friend's face.

"What are you suggesting, Mina?" Serena gasped.

"I'm suggesting they lied to you, Serena, I'm suggesting they told you she died knowing you'd believe this lie and run, and kept the kid for themselves. I'm suggesting Darien is a fucking asshole just like his mother," she hissed.

"How do I find out whether this child is mine, do I simply go to New York and demand an answer?"

"No, Sere, I've got everything planned out for you. Once I found out about this I immediately called, and they hired me on the spot with all the references I gave… well, I gave them yours," She laughed lightly and continued. "I'm suggesting you disguise yourself and play the part, and see if she's really yours, Sere. Get involved in her life and at the right moment break the news to her. She'll come to love you, and as for Darien, well, you'll fight him for custody. They almost always go with the mother incases like these, and considering he lied to you and purposely kept her out of your life, you'd most likely win, Sere."

"Mina, this is a ludicrous idea … he'll know it's me," Serena protested claiming the idea flakey, but she was desperate to see this child and determine to find out whether or not she was her daughter denied her for so long.

"No it's not, Serena, you said it yourself, he was never around while you were married. Why do you think he's hiring a nanny? You can easily avoid him whenever he decides to put in an appearance. You'll have your disguise to help Serena, you have to try, Sere. Don't just give in and let those two pieces of shit win, if she's your daughter, fight for her,"

As Mina spoke the only clear thought that rendered in her mind was, my daughter could be alive. That thought alone was worth risking anything for. "Okay… Mina… what do I have to do?" Serena asked eyes ablaze with determination as the two women prepared to set their plan in motion.


	2. New Chapter 2

_**Oh Jesus… Sorry MW and to all the people who re-read my work… I forgot about that detail. I just didn't want people to get confused about the new redone chapters with the older versions. Since I have decided to re due chapters and add more chapters to the story I thought it would be better to get rid of the older ones that I posted to avoid confusion… I realize that I was kind of brash and should have informed you guys of it first… Well to make up for my mistake I have decided to post this earlier than I originally intended this is brand new chapter two. That has been edited. not much has change the real changes will occur in chapter three. Chapter three is a completely redone chapter. I have decided to not rush the plot so much and take it slow… not too slow mind you. Just enough to bring the story more realism and life. MUCH LOVE FROM THE ISLE PR… again sorry MW **_

**Chapter 2**

Mina had informed Serena of Darien's current circumstances. She found herself wincing at the sound of his name and the fact he'd seemingly went on with his life without her. She knew this was purely an emotional reaction, and of course, didn't really expect Darien to put his life into suspended animation for her sake, but it just felt like a wound had been re-opened as Mina broached the subject. Nevertheless, the news had been somewhat of a surprise to her. He lived well outside New York City amongst the rambling hills of a rural enclave in a scenic and secluded location, quite different to that of their former place of residence.

Apparently, Darien had sold their marital abode and the new premises were a long way from his mother, much further. 'So he managed to stay within the same state. At least he had the good sense to stay well clear of the bitch.' She thought to herself, this being somewhat of a compensation and relief.

She thought it one thing concealing her identity from Darien, but his mother was a different matter entirely. Serena in all honesty doubted if she could resist the temptation to pull the old bags hair out by the roots once she'd set eyes on her.

After their meeting in the café that day, Mina and Serena began the long and exciting process of transformation. She felt a little skeptical at first, and didn't think she could hide herself behind such an ambitious facade, but she was prepared to give it a go and nodded her agreement. Mina's eyes immediately flashed with enthusiasm and Serena found her friend's energy infectious and threw herself into the project with gusto.

Serena was pleasantly surprised by Mina's expertise at having arranged the necessary aesthetic alterations. It was obvious to any untrained eye that they had worked their magic beautifully. She stood before the mirror and was left in no doubt she'd radically changed, albeit the metamorphosis had not required anything as dramatic as cosmetic surgery. She would have definitely drawn the line at something like that, but she felt good, sexy, feminine, mature and worldly. In fact, all the changes they'd made were simple ones, but effective.

Mina's hairdresser gave Serena a natural youthful look, by changing her hair color to a soft brown shade with several blonde and raven-black streaks altering the way her hair framed her face, changing her appearance highlighting a contrast in skin tone accentuating the new look.

Serena's wardrobe up until that point had consisted mainly of business attire. She smiled to herself remembering Mina's reaction when she'd pulled open her closet door. Mina stood beside Serena with a forlorn expression upon her face and slowly shook her head as she gave her friend an apologetic look. She'd explained her outfits were chosen for work. Serena shrugged and went on to add she had no need for anything more fashionable or flamboyant due to the fact she never went out all that much anyway, and when she did, it was to business engagements.

She looked beautiful before in her heavy power clothing, but had to concede she looked fantastic under Mina's careful tutelage. Serena's Wardrobe was now amongst the most exciting and coolest in Chicago. In fact she looked drop-dead gorgeous. The new clothes Mina helped Serena select were beautifully styled and color-coordinated to match her new hairstyle, complexion, and eye-color and complemented her figure beautifully. The transformation was amazing.

The staff at the stylish fashion boutique knew exactly what Serena needed to set the world ablaze and Mina trusted their judgment implicitly. Serena was certainly happy with the results as she paraded before Mina and the boutique's employees along the small catwalk, who were impressed with her poise and charisma. She pirouetted before them in a knee-length multi -layered black dress with a sweetheart neckline, ruffled shoulder straps and a silver beaded bodice with red rose motifs lining the neckline and broad hem of her skirts. She was beaming and in her element.

Mina had arranged a fake ID for Serena: consisting of passport, birth certificate and driver's license and even a high-school profile and resume. Henceforth Serena would be known as 'Lillian Thomson,' her age unchanged at 25 years-of age on all documents.

Completing the dramatic transformation, Serena's new gold-rimmed glasses were the icing on the cake. These lenses were a fashion accessory only, not a prescription pair. After testing her newfound look on her colleagues at work, she was both satisfied and pleased with the results. As expected, they didn't recognize her.

The day had arrived; Serena bade her friends and the staff at the hospital a fond farewell and gave notice immediately. She would be flying to New York in two days. If it weren't for Mina's constant support, she most likely wouldn't have made it this far.

On her last day in Chicago, Mina had arranged a good-bye party with all her friends at the hospital in attendance. Mina insisted Serena closed her eyes as she drove her friend to a beautiful setting in a park and led her to a herbarium. Once inside, Mina asked her to open her eyes. The chorus of, 'surprise' melted her heart and she hugged Mina and then embraced Ami, one of her closest friends at the hospital. She marveled at the decorations, trestle tables arranged beautifully and thanked everyone for the wonderful send-off, and tears flowed freely as Mina handed her a glass of champagne as Serena wiped her tears away. They had a great time that night; the music pulsed through her as she danced with all her friends and gave her a feeling if both joy and sadness at the thought of leaving them all behind. They wished her good luck and said their goodbyes.

Mina spent the night at Serena's place rekindling old memories of when they'd spent so much time together growing up, staying at each other's houses and school excursions and vacations. The occasion had strengthened what was already an enduring friendship. They discussed her plans regarding what needed to be done once she'd arrived. Serena closed her eyes that night, and thought the day was all in all truly wonderful.

The next day, she climbed into the cab with Mina beside her to see her off at the airport and held her friend's hand feeling a little sad, yet exhilarated. Mina stood by her as she had her luggage checked and after she hugged her friend who looked at her with a stray tear in her eye nodding, embraced Serena before she waved goodbye, and moved through the departure gate.

"Good luck, Sere, call me when you've arrived?" Mina shouted jumping up and down on the spot as Serena did the same and waved both arms.

"I will, thanks for everything, bye!" She shouted as her figure disappeared into the narrow entrance and Mina sighed inwardly wishing her friend all the luck in the world, and knew deep down Serena would do okay.

Serena strapped herself into the comfortable seat aboard the aircraft beside a young boy and his older sister who both smiled at Serena warmly. She took a long breath and relaxed allowing the motion of the plane to lift her spirits as the altitude increased. She closed her eyes and the first thing that came to mind was whether or not her disguise would be enough to fool Darien. 'What if he were there at the house when I arrived?' She thought gripping the armrest and breathed deeply to regain control of her respiration that sent her heart racing.

Serena was petrified, and as her plane touched down upon the runway, her anxiety began to peek. She became increasingly anxious when an airport attendant slipped a note into her hand instructing her to wait in car park E where a car would be picking her up. 'He always had class' she thought to herself as she eyed the limousine and the young man driving it.

Serena's chauffeur couldn't help but gawk at her with eyes that unashamedly drank in her appearance like a thirsty man after surviving the ministrations of a hot desert sun. 'He has no idea … well; I couldn't imagine I'd get a reaction like this. I must look pretty damn good.' Serena thought feeling flattered and at the same time, a little uneasy as the guy's eyes swept appreciatively over her body taking in the shapely figure and sculptured legs. He pulled down his cap and quickly moved away not wishing to be caught leering at the stunning young woman before him, but he had been and chided himself inwardly for his carelessness.

She barely looked 20 years of age despite the glasses that didn't really make her appear all that much older. Serena knew at least they gave her an heir of sophistication she hoped would fluster and discourage her unwanted admirer. Serena shrugged slightly, and walked confidently towards him extending her hand in a sharp business like fashion. He stared at the proffered hand for a second or two, seemingly flabbergasted. To Serena's utter consternation, he took her hand and brought it to his lips placing a light kiss upon the back of her hand. Serena flushed, and abruptly withdrew her hand as if it were scolded by boiling water and huffed in indignations as she proceeded to enter the car without his help. Serena knew he'd curse himself later for his brazen audacity.

The drive she found a touch amusing, she pressed a small button on the back of the front seat-separating passenger from driver's compartment and watched almost spellbound as the glass panel silently lifted like an invisible curtain allowing her to speak to him. He glanced at her from time to time via the rear-vision mirror while attempting to maintain his focus upon the road.

Serena was surprised to learn he was only 17 years of age, single, and lived not far from the house she was to stay at. Apparently, he was hired after both he and his parents pleaded with Darien to give him the position. When not at school, he'd help around the property and its grounds. His parents owned a ranch, raising and selling pedigree horses for quite a tidy sum, but it wasn't enough to pay all their expenses. Therefore, he implored Darien to employ him.

Serena's young companion had introduced himself as Diamond, exalting the estate's most striking features. She thought his unsolicited account would come in handy since the estate would be her place of employment and home, thus giving her some idea of what to expect.

The impressive white marble edifice with its roman styled columns and portico ascended from its verdant surroundings like a mighty stone lion to greet them as the vehicle slowly wound its way along a gravel concourse. A gargantuan three-storey structure styled after the classic Southern fashion boasted two wings running east-west, a huge attic where one could almost lose one's self if not careful according to Diamond.

She was told Darien and his daughter resided within the west wing of the house while most of his employees occupied the eastern wing of the house. She would probably be placed there too.

The mansion boasted twenty rooms, ten either side of the central structure that consisted of five large chambers including the dining hall, ballroom, gymnasium, indoor swimming pool and conference room that doubled as cinema and recreation room when not used for business purposes.

"Sounds like a hotel," Serena scoffed loutishly, tossing her hair back over her shoulders nonchalantly. Both Serena and Diamond chuckled together in agreement.

The grounds seemed to unfurl endlessly in all directions: the botanic gardens separated by a set of concentric lawns broken up by lavish flowerbeds of roses and other exotic fragrant blooms. At its center, there lay a huge crystalline lake located not far from the house. A small forest lay on the outer perimeter that lay beyond the west wing of the house cradling the estate that was filled with the melodic throng of songbirds.

Diamond described the house as warm and loving, earning a frown from Serena who scoffed at this suggestion, remembering their previous home being anything BUT warm and loving, yet Diamond claimed this dwelling possessed these qualities.

She briefly considered claiming responsibility for Darien's inability to establish a suitable family environment. A home was far more than simply bricks and mortar, it was a living thing, not just some cold location one could describe to friends as merely a, 'roof over our head.' It may be pretty and posh on the outside but it's the feelings that it brings, the unity that it causes, that make home warm and loving.

He looked at her curiously as pain and grief moved across her face and shrugged. Serena became all too aware of the long moment of silence in that suspended moment between them and shook her head in an attempt to banish those foolish thoughts. 'Of course it wasn't me, I did everything in my power to make that man happy … with all of my love, and what does he do with it, sends his MOTHER, of all people to unleash those vicious words upon me at a time when I was most vulnerable. No, it's definitely not my doing; I won't let him get away with it.' Serena thought to herself angrily.

At that moment, it occurred to her to ask about the child's origins.

"Diamond," she beckoned, her voice sweet and sultry, having decided this tone would elicit the information she sought after. He felt flustered by Serena's amorous charm and gulped hard nodding, not trusting himself to speak, as he felt slightly nervous and trembled slightly. She withheld a giggle finding his reaction all too amusing and continued. "His daughter… do you know of her mother. If she comes by exercising her visitation rights and such, I need to know this … so the mother and nanny don't clash. You know, I don't want the girl to take me for a motherly type when she has one."

"Oh … well, I don't really know much about her. All I can tell you is Rini is the child to his previous marriage. Her mother's a bitch who walked out on her husband a day after the birth of their child, and two months later filed for a divorce. She didn't bother to write or phone to ask after the baby, or even bother to ask her name, what a cold bitch, huh… From what I hear, Darien was heartbroken and to this day hasn't recovered. It's too bad, because Darien is too nice a guy to be pining away over some gold digging whore, if you know what I mean?"

"No, as a matter of fact I don't," She stated sardonically, well aware she was the subject of his insults. She had half the mind to tell him too, but reminded herself why she'd come here in the first place, to win over her daughter. "You shouldn't make a judgment without understanding the circumstances for both parties, for truths are often distorted by these factors and differing points of view neither you nor I are privy to. Tell me, has anyone in that household actually met this infamous ex-wife of his?"

"Well, now that you mention it, no, Mrs. Thomson … I guess one of the maids must have overheard something," he said scratching his head thoughtfully.

"See my point; it's a completely unreliable source of information. How do you know it wasn't Darien who chased her away?" She paused allowing him to think over what she'd said before giving his answer. He didn't. "Nope, I won't judge a woman I've never met, nor would I pass judgment upon Darien for the same reasons," Serena declared knowing only part of her statement was true, because in a sense she felt she didn't know him at all. 'If he could be so cruel towards me and sulk after the fact and elicit pity from those around him … nope, I don't think I really knew Darien Moss at all.' She thought to herself as the limousine pulled up in front of the spacious veranda of the house.

She briefly closed her eyes and sighed, opened them once more and craned her head through the open door of the car looking straight up at the impressive vista of the magnificent structure before her. Diamond held out a hand to assist her as she climbed from the back seat. He had offered to carry her luggage, but she insisted on doing it herself and politely declined his offer. He shrugged it off and with a carefree smile led the way up the wide slate steps that led onto an expansive veranda where comfortable cane furniture reclined in shadow and dappled light provided courtesy of the bay trees strategically arranged between the roman columns that moved in a staccato procession along its length. A black cat lifted its sleepy head from its large white cushion and regarded her with passive curiosity followed by its snow-white Persian companion who yawned before both felines returned to their previous activity.

Serena thought Diamond could give his hormones a rest and park the car allowing her a break from his leering eye. Serena's high-heels clicked upon the cool stone surface before the large doors bidding her welcome, but just as she was about to knock, the door had suddenly opened and she was greeted by a gathering of Darien's employees. She was about to pick up her two light-weight suitcases when a young man stepped forward and insisted he take them for her. She thanked him, lifted her head, and smiled at their open and honest faces finding their welcome was warmhearted and quite genuine. She knew without a shadow of doubt she'd be unconditionally accepted into the household. Serena began to appreciate Diamond's accurate description of the house as warm and loving. Not that she thought it was due to anything Darien had done to make it so. It was solely them that made the home lovely and loving at the same time.

Serena felt uneasy about encountering Darien, but managed to keep those thoughts to herself as polite and heartfelt introductions were exchanged. The surprisingly effortless induction into the ranks of the household relaxed her immediately, it was then her new colleagues introduced her to the head maid, Mrs. Dane. She was a kind middle-aged woman with a gentle smile and likable disposition. Serena took an instant liking to her, for she was an astute and big-hearted woman with a quick wit and had a good grasp of human nature.

After a brief interview in her small well-kept office, Jessica Dane smiled at the pretty brunette, took her empty cup, placed it upon a silver tray, set it upon a small sink, turned to her new charge, and invited Serena to follow her to her new living quarters. Serena held back an anxious breath as she acquiesced.

They moved along elegant hallways with fascinating paintings and oak paneling and the antique furnishings sparsely arranged throughout the hall featuring vases filled with sweet smelling pink roses assailed her senses bringing a smile to her lips, and the fragrance emerged from the many alcoves that ran off the central causeway. The layout creating an old world feel making her think she would run into a great Southern lady and her esteemed retired confederate army officer husband at any moment. Serena's thoughts continued to wander as they moved towards the west wing of the house, where Darien and Rini resided.

"Excuse me," Serena said meekly, gaining Mrs. Dane's attention. "Aren't I supposed to be sleeping in the eastern wing of the house with the rest of the staff?" She asked hoping her question wouldn't seem impertinent or gauche. The old woman chuckled lightly before she replied.

"Normally yes, But the Master insisted you reside on the west wing. He wanted you and Miss Rini to be close to one another since the terms of your employment are contingent upon how she responds to you, but I get the feeling that this won't be an issue for you, Serena dear. Oh yes, the Master of the house is present most of the time, but when he's not, he wants Miss Rini to feel safe and secure and that's where you come in, dear … as you young people say, do you get it already?" Serena and Jessica giggled and Serena nodded. "Then follow me, Miss … your room is right next to the little lady's."

"I'd prefer to be addressed as Lilly… I hope you don't mind. May I address you on a first name basis, also?"

"It would be my pleasure, Lilly. You may call me Jessica, or Jessie for short," she laughed pleased to discard the formal veneer that she loathed and immediately both women felt at ease.

"Jessie it is then," Serena replied cheerfully, masking the guilt, she felt having to deceive this kind old woman, but it was far too late to back out now. Before Jessie left her to unpack, she took the opportunity to ask her some questions. "Jessie… when will I get to meet Rini?"

"Well, Lilly, see that door in front of you … it connects both yours and Miss Rini's room in case she needs you at short notice say, during the night if she has a bad dream or needs you for any reason for that matter and she can come to you too. You can pay her an impromptu visit after you've finished unpacking if you like; she'll be ever so pleased to meet you,"

Jessie said smiling towards the closed door that seemed like a magical portal where upon Serena could cross into another world at will and possibly the world of her beloved little girl.

"Oh, and Mr. Moss … will I be meeting him any time soon?"

"Yes, he will arrive at his usual time of four o'clock," Jessie replied fluffing up Serena's pillows before stepping across to the balcony entrance and drawing back the curtains to reveal a splendid view of the grounds below.

"Oh thank you, Jessie,"

"My pleasure, Lilly," and then Jessie left the bedroom leaving Serena alone. She decided to forget unpacking for the moment, and when the coast was clear, she raced into Rini's room.

Jessie was true to her word, Rini was there all right, the similarities between them were uncanny. Rini had her sky blue eyes, with a hint of darkness drawn from Darien's indigo orbs. She possessed her mother's delicate features such as her full lips and body-type. She looked like an exact replica of Serena at that age with some differences attributed to her father's genes. Serena felt as if she were about to cry, but held her emotions in check, fore her child was looking directly at her with a most curious expression.

"Are you my new nanny?" Serena heard the little girl implored, complete innocence resonating through her tiny high-pitched voice.

"Yes, I am sweetheart. I am here to take care of you," she said feeling her heart burst with love for the darling little angel sitting upon the bed before her. "Mind telling me you name angel?" she asked forcing her voice not to quaver.

"Riana Marie Moss, but every one calls me Rini. You can call me that too if you'd like." Her child added in timidly as she played with the hems of her dress.

"I'll call you whatever you wish me to call you angel. You can call me Lilly and I am here to take care of you." Serena could barely hold in the emotion that was bottled up inside of her heart at this moment. She leisurely made her way closer to the girl in fear that she would disappear if she distanced herself but didn't want overwhelm the child, so she moved slowly for her daughters benefit.

"Will you play with me too?"

"Of course I will play with you … That's of course if you let me," Serena said feeling a sense of contentment sweep over her.

The little girls smile brightened, her little girl. Rini darted towards

Serena and pulled her mother by the hand across the room to play 'dress-up.' Serena was so caught up with her daughter; she hadn't realized the time had rushed by until the butler softly knocked upon the playroom door and coughed before stepping into the room.

"Rini … your father is home and it's time for dinner. Hurry up now, and come downstairs," He stated nonchalantly taking in the sight of the disheveled clothing and other items strewn upon the floor where the two girls had spent some quality time enjoying themselves.

"Can my new nanny join us?" She asked cheerfully.

Serena wanted so much to accept the offer, not wanting a single moment of separation knowing she'd already lost four years, but remembered Darien was home and if she went he would see her. She decided to politely decline, as she wasn't ready to encounter him just yet.

"Actually sweetheart, I was in such a rush to see you I completely forgot to unpack my belongings, so why don't you go on ahead and have dinner with your father. I'll get something to eat later, is that okay with you?" Serena asked gently as she took the little girls hand in her own, basking in its warmth.

"Oh … Okay," Rini responded solemnly as she followed the butler out of her room. Serena walked into her bedroom unable to hold in her pain anymore and cried. She sobbed for all those years Darien selfishly took away from her, for she would never get them back. Additionally, deep down, though she refused to acknowledge it, part of her still loved him in spite of all that had happened. Serena also knew she always would, but she was dead set on never forgiving him. He may have stolen her heart but her pride and obstinacy was something not even he could take away or change. After a while, her tears subsided, and she continued to unpack her belongings.

Serena was actually quite hungry having not eaten a thing all day, but refused to exit her room just in case she bumped into him. An hour later, she decided to take a shower and change into her pajamas and climbed into bed hoping sleep would consume her. Much to her disappointment, it eluded her. Serena turned her head and realized her door had just opened and someone was standing in the doorway with a tray of food. The room was dark, and she assumed it one of Darien's employees, who took it upon themselves to make a gesture of kindness as she'd missed dinner and brought some up. Therefore, she got out of bed and walked towards the door only to find it wasn't one of Darien's staff, but Darien himself.

They just stood their staring at each other. Serena thanked god it was dark and her glasses provided her with some hope of concealment, but the way he was looking at her told her otherwise. He looked just as shocked as she did; Serena blushed with fear and backed away from him turning her gaze at the floor. This was the decisive moment, where she would find out if this crazy plan would work against her ex-husband.

**special note**

To: Serene Amethyst, MoonlightUsa and Ishq- Thank you for pointing out those mistakes. I took care of the ones that I noticed and fixed it. If there is anymore that you happen to notice it would be a huge favor if you pointed out which sentences they were in to help me locate them better. I fixed the ones I noticed. I hope I took care of them all. I don't think it will happen again in the future. Thanks for reading the bother of you and the support you are going me. To answer Ishq question yes there will be more twist and drama between our favorite main characters. I know how we all love the drama. Any ways the next chapter is the major change that everyone who read the first version will notice. Thanks and hope you continue to be please

To: Redroses- thank you for the support I love that you love my story. I hope that you can continue to be pleased with it.

(I better hurry up with the next chapter before mysterious kills me wink)


	3. New Chapter 3

_**Well hope you haven't been waiting too long for this. This is the brand new chapter three. Those of you that have read the first story will definitely notice the difference. Maybe even want to kill me but patience romance will commence soon. All in good time my friends, all in good time. Anyways it wouldn't be proper if I didn't give a shout out to my editor. Thanks man! Okay enough with the idle chit chat you are all desperate to read this chapter hope you enjoy, much love from PR. **_

**Chapter 3 **

Serena could have died on the spot, she thought it a miracle she could still draw breath. He continued to glare at her, she noticed the deep frown tattooed upon his brow. She felt the seconds melt into minutes and this heightened her growing sense of anxiety. The pit of her stomach felt as if it were inhabited by a collection of poisonous vipers. Serena's discomfort seemed to grow exponentially as her heart pounded against her ribs. She desperately wanted the silence that had wedged itself between them to break. 'Say something, darn it, anything.' She asked inwardly, but he remained silent. Serena almost believed the jig was up, but when he turned on his heel and left she breathed a sigh of relief.

She watched him go and her anxiety immediately dissolved, but her reverie was short lived. Any gratitude she might have felt quickly evaporated as he turned and retraced his steps, and in seconds, he stood upon the threshold of her room. Fear coursed through her trembling body sending hot shivers up and down her spine threatening to overwhelm her. She fought desperately to regain her composure steeling herself for whatever was to come. "Meet me in my study in the morning at five sharp, I would like to have a word with you before I leave for work," His harsh monotone chilled her to the core as goose bumps crept over her delicate skin. She nodded and he turned to leave and slammed the door on his way out. Serena jumped in fright and released a stifled cry.

"Oh My God, he knows it's me … of course he knows, it's obvious he wishes to discuss this in the morning," she whispered to herself in a frantic tone. "I knew it, I should have known better than to try and fool him." Serena added continuing to chastise herself as she paced back and forth upon the soft-carpeted floor in front of her bed. She felt paralyzed by fear and couldn't think straight. Serena realized she'd backed herself into a corner. She directed her attention to the untouched feast that lay waiting for her on the bedside table. Serena didn't waste a second more and all but pounced upon it, figuring the food would be a welcome hiatus. 'Didn't it always?' she thought as she ate.

After she'd finished her meal that had been kindly prepared by Darien's kitchen staff, she realized she wasn't fazed by his rudeness. The food tasted good, and satisfied her ravenous appetite. She stretched and yawned before climbing under the warm secure bedclothes, and in minutes fell asleep. She would worry about what Darien had to say in the morning. Serena was determined not to leave this house without her little girl no matter what he might think about it. If necessary, she'd make that blatantly clear tomorrow.

Serena woke to find Rini's small frame leaning over her bed, she was shaking her awake with a dainty, yet strong little hand. The first instinct that drove Serena at that hour kicked in, it was as if the words in her head flashed 'get rid of the intruder,' and with that decision made she pushed Rini away with a large fluffy pillow and tried to go back to sleep. Rini was indignant, and with a mischievous grin grabbed the other pillow and began her attack. Rini swatted Serena repeatedly with the fluffy weapon, Serena, giggling madly attempted to escape beneath the sheets.

"Come on, Lilly … wake up, Daddies been waiting for you … almost forever," her daughter chided punctuating her words with another whack from the pillow. Serena sighed and reluctantly raised her hands in a gesture of surrender, sat up then swung her legs out of bed placing her bare feet upon the soft carpet. Darien's name resonated in her head, and it was then she sprung to her feet.

"What time is it, sweetheart?" Serena asked as dawn crept over the horizon framed by the large bedroom windows opposite the bed. 'It must be a little after five o clock in the morning.' She thought staring at the glowing corona of a new day and then back at her cute little girl.

"What … do I look like a watch?" she giggled waving her arms in a circular motion as if they were the hour and minute hands upon a clock face. "I'm only four, and I can't TELL time." Serena glared playfully at her, pounced upon the little girl, and began to tickle the life out of her. After their laughter subsided, Serena was satisfied she'd evened the score and released her.

"Okay Rini, can you tell me where I can find your father, so I can speak with him?"

"He's in his study; he always goes there in the morning. I'll take you there," Rini stated enthusiastically and led the way from the bedroom.

"Thank you, Rini," Serena replied taking the little girl's proffered hand, and on they went. Hand in hand, they walked through the mansion's many hallways passing an assortment of decorative rooms and alcoves many of which Serena hadn't noticed the day before. Serena couldn't help but feel love for her daughter at that moment, but an unwanted surge of rage slithered about inside her stomach tainting the moment. She had missed out on so much of Rini's life growing up.

Serena now found herself staring at a large wooden door; Rini looked up into Serena's pale face focusing on her azure-blue eyes. The similarities between them were undeniable, such as the way their eyes took on a glazed fragile look whenever they felt nervous or uncomfortable. Rini seemed to sense this in the well of her mother's eyes knowing the slightest upset had the power to devour their delicate souls. "Lilly … my dad can be mean sometimes to people he doesn't know well. Don't let him scare you away like the others … I don't want you to leave so soon," she said with heart-felt sincerity belying her age.

Despite the years of separation, Serena understood her daughter perfectly. She could sense it from the way Rini openly and honestly expressed her emotions. She had felt this connection instantly the moment their eyes first met. Serena knew Rini wished her to stay and this was the reason she warned her of her father's cantankerous nature and quick temper. Serena hugged the little girl tightly before releasing her, basking in the warmth and trust they'd established in such a short time, and taking a deep breath and exhaled slowly before walking confidently into the room.

She was completely unprepared for this early morning confrontation, but was certain of one thing; she would never leave without Rini. As long as her resolve held, she could survive and put up with anything he threw at her. The first thing that took her attention was the rather bland décor of the room; it definitely wasn't something she'd choose for herself.

The setting was plain and brusquest; it felt as if the furnishings and adornments had made good their escape from a war zone only to languish within this vacuous cell. The dark mahogany wall paneling was dull and lifeless and gave the impression it had retreated into itself. The heavy black curtains added to this gloomy atmosphere preventing light from seeping into this oppressive chamber reminiscent of a dusty shroud. Serena's attention was drawn to the large fireplace on the opposite side of the room that was ablaze and the only highpoint in what was otherwise a dank empty void. She looked to her left, and took in the huge mahogany desk where Darien sat like the king in his counting house, counting all his money, but in this instance, he was examining documents under the sallow light of a desk lamp seemingly oblivious to her presence.

Serena's critical examination of the room left her feeling bereft like Alice in a parody on wonderland. Two leather-cushioned chairs crouched before the desk like two expectant cats awaiting a bowl of cream from their master. Serena thought the room possessed an ironic dark charm consistent with Darien's current disposition. His aura hadn't possessed this shadowy character during their tempestuous marriage, yes he'd been aloof and cold at time, but nothing like he was at this moment. If he'd possessed any genuine warmth, it must be so deeply buried it would be all but impossible to access. He only projected this gloomy façade that sat stiffly before her. Serena had come to believe this was the true Darien Moss, a temperamental, unpredictable and spectral simulacrum of a man.

She stood silently before him unmoving. Darien slowly raised his dark eyes reminding Serena of a bird of prey about to devour its hapless victim. He studied her carefully looking her up and down; this made her feel a little uncomfortable. He sighed and sat back in his chair, and then his eyes met hers. "Miss Lillian Thomson, I believe … please Sit down," he said in a dry monotone. Serena cringed slightly, but did as she was told. Like a schoolgirl about to be interrogated by the principle, she scurried towards the desk, sat demurely in the soft black leather swivel chair, hands clamped together in her lap and waited for the storm to break.

She made a point of keeping her head down. She heard Darien chuckle lightly and this made her blush and she felt the fury begin to overwhelm her. 'He's mocking me.' she thought coldly. "Lillian, you have nothing to fear here … I'm your employer, not the devil," He stated callously, his features contorted as he spoke. Serena was taken aback by the audacity of his statement as she realized the lines were now drawn between them as each measured the other's strengths and weaknesses.

"I would appreciate it if you would kindly address me as Miss Thomson," Serena managed without losing her hard fought self-control.

"As you wish," he said icily, his voice once again assuming its business-like manner. He smirked, not ruffled in the slightest by her retort. He considered her for a moment as his eyes once again swept over her body. 'He's sizing me up, and he's making it clear he's aware I'm in my pajamas.' Darien snickered; she knew he was attempting to humiliate her.

She wore a pink tank top and matching shorts. She suddenly felt naked and uncomfortable, and tried to cover herself in a futile attempt to recover her dignity. She failed dismally and knew she was only making matters worse, and once again, he chuckled sardonically. "No need for that, I've already seen your night-wear last night, remember?" he said arching his eyebrows smiling despite himself. Serena began to fume. 'On top of being a cold-hearted bastard, he was a prick too.' she told herself deciding to ignore his taunts, crossed her legs as if she were power-dressed, and sitting in a plush office being interviewed.

"I believed you called me in here to discuss something you've got on your mind," She said in a polite, but curt manner.

"Yes indeed … it concerns my daughter, who of course is very important to me, it's not that I don't trust you, Lillian," He said looking into her stunning azure eyes.

"Miss Thomson," She corrected.

"Miss Thomson … I have several rules you must abide by to ensure the safety of my child," Serena didn't like the way he accentuated the word, 'my,' but decided to keep her mouth shut and allowed him to continue. "First of all, she's not to leave the premises with you alone; there must be a chaperone with you during all outings if there are to be any. If you wish to go on such an excursion with my daughter, you must gain permission from me first. If I'm not here, there's no outing. "

"So what you are trying to say is, you want a babysitter to baby-sit your baby-sitter," She mocked raising her eyebrow. His expression remains stoic and this infuriated her.

"Not all the time, Miss Thomson … only when you wish to leave the estate with my daughter. You understand … as anything could happen out there and I would feel more at ease if one of my more … experienced employees were with you. I'm sure you can appreciate where I'm coming from?" he asked folding his hands in front of him upon the burnished polished surface of his desk and leant forward to emphasize his determination to have his way. "We've only just met, and I wouldn't be a responsible parent if I didn't take these sorts of precautions."

"Well, I understand perfectly, is that it?" Serena replied as politely as possible trying her best not to grit her teeth.

"Do you always talk to your employers with such distaste, Miss Thomson?" he inquired cunningly, removing himself from his chair and circled the mahogany desk to loom over her in an intimidating fashion. She wasn't going to have any of that so she stood also, albeit he was the taller of the two. Serena rose to her full height, what little of it she possessed and felt her strength add to her somewhat petite stature.

"No, not always, Mr. Moss," she said thoughtfully regarding him with the contempt afforded a cockroach. "Only patronizing bombastic ogres such as yourself."

"Oh my … we are feisty this morning aren't we … I'm to believe then I'm special, or should I fire you now?" Darien's reaction stopped her in her tracks; Serena realized she was pushing things a little too far. She didn't think for a moment he'd dare fire her, but she wasn't prepared to take the chance and backed down.

"Trust me, Mr. Moss … you're far from special, to me you're simply another employer … so there's no need to be brash, sir," she said unable to resist grinning at her adversary.

"But of course, as you are simply another employee, see to it you know your place from here on. I could just as easily find myself another nanny for my daughter … there's nothing special about you either. If feel like mocking you. It's your job to sit there quietly like the good little girl that you are and take it. If I am being harsh towards you. Again your job back down like the scared little mouse that you are. You work for me, remember that, and another thing, I will address you as I see fit, Lillian. My last rule is that you respect all my wishes and do as you're told to. Don't try my patience on this Lillian or else you'll regret it." He shouted continuing his campaign of intimidation.

"If you think you can order me around for the hell of it, you're sadly mistaken," She yelled back looking like a volcano about to explode.

"Isn't it my job to order you around ... Lillian? And yours to follow orders." he goaded. "If I didn't, you wouldn't have a clue what to do."

"That's preposterous; don't take me for a fumbling fool, Mr. Moss, you've read my resume ... I would have thought a man such as yourself would have taken the time to go over this document with more care. Frankly, I find your attitude deficient in those qualities one comes to expect in a man of your status and reputation. I know how to take care of children, and your objections though noted are nonetheless, if you'll pardon my saying so are paranoid and melodramatic. YOUR daughter is completely safe in my care, of this I assure you. However, if you think for one second I'm going to crumple in a heap at your feet like your previous employees and let you walk all over me and treat me like a child, you're sadly mistaken," she snapped coldly maintaining her icy tone. "I'm not finished, Mr. Moss ... you need to recognize your responsibility as my employer and allow me to do my job properly instead of berating me for showing a little backbone. I'll do my job, but I won't take crap from you." She said etching every word in stone, making it abundantly clear she was nobody's fool. A long pause ensued as they continued to glower at one another. Their rage like electricity charged the atmosphere within the room.

"Well, I must say, I've never met anyone with the guts to speak to the man signing their pay check that way before," He said with a hint of surprise and something like grudging respect.

"If you wish to fire me, now is the time. As I've already said, I won't stand for any mistreatment, and further more, I refuse to quit," Serena turned her head away from him to avoid eye contact. His eyes were so intense at the apex of their heated clash, and amplified his sexual appeal. Serena hated the fact she was still attracted to him, it was all she could do not to hug him at that moment. She had no control of these unwanted emotions that threatened to overwhelm her. Serena remembered his embraces and despite herself, she missed them. She had to remind herself that the man he'd once been was a myth. She believed him to be vindictive and manipulative. Getting too close to him was not an option, and would only lead to her downfall, yet again.

"Do you want me to?" he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 'Why was he asking me this, and why the sudden change in attitude when he usually addresses me in a harsh cold manner, and now he takes on this civil and almost tender tone?' Serena had no idea how to respond to Darien at that moment, and simply shook her head. "Very well, for however long you stay with us … you're going to insist on being a pain in the ass," he said in a neutral tone. "You will follow my rules with the utmost care, for my word is law and I will do my best to respect your individual rights. Welcome to the family, Lillian, I'm sure from now on we will get along famously."

"Yes, famously," she retorted as she moved behind the chair on her way out. In her upset state, she made sure to slam the door as he had done last night. She wanted to scream at him for being the most confusing creature on earth. His demeanor puzzled her no end. 'One minute he chuckles at my expense, the next, he questions my ability to take care of his … no, our child. Then he threatens to take away my job. He was an enigma … there's no other word to describe him … he was the man that stole my daughter from me. And I hate him for it' Serena said inwardly knowing she could never really hate him.

'Firstly, I was suppose to be his employee, two, being near him brought back all those precious memories.' As hard as she might try to see him as lower than dirt, she found while standing before him, all she wanted was for him to hold her. Ironically, she had no problem maintaining her rage and contempt while not in his presence; she scowled and walked aimlessly about the mansion in search of the kitchen. She desperately needed something to calm her nerves and right now food was a great panacea.

The house was difficult to navigate on her own, but somehow she made it back to Darien's study and barged in. "WHERE IS YOUR KITCHEN?" She demanded colliding with Darien as he was on his way out of the room. They both lost their balance and ended up on the floor. Ironically, him landing right on top of her. In addition, for some reason he was reluctant to free himself from their entanglement. She could swear she heard him groan.

"Could you please get off me, I'm finding it hard to breathe." She asked sardonically. He immediately removed himself from her body, but not before giving her a cold glance.

"Having trouble are we?" He noted condescendingly as he helped her up while retrieving his briefcase.

"If your house weren't so unreasonably large I wouldn't be … if you would be so kind as to direct me to the kitchen, I'll be out of your way … literally," she said dusting herself off.

"I'm late and have little time to take you on a tour," He said in an arrogant tone while checking that everything was in its proper place inside his briefcase.

"Well then I'm not leaving until you help me," She retorted folding her arms over her chest.

"Have it your way," Darien walked around her and was gone in an instant leaving her standing there completely taken off guard, and after a second or two, she ran after him.

"You're nothing but and arrogant son of a bitch, you know that, right?" She snapped trying to keep up with his long strides.

"I'm so pleased you noticed," he replied tersely.

"What the hell's your problem? It's not my fault. You shouldn't take your anger out on your employees," She quipped sardonically. Darien came to a sudden halt and she almost collided with him once more.

"I told you to be in my study at five. What part of that wasn't clear to you? If it weren't for your recklessness, I wouldn't be as late as I am," he chided.

"If you hadn't left my room last night the way you did, I would have told you I've never really been a morning person," she replied breathlessly.

"Stop making such childish excuses, the bottom line is you overslept when you were told to be somewhere important. Getting there was your responsibility, like finding the kitchen is now your new responsibility, good luck with that." He hissed while continuing down the hall.

"Do you treat all your employees with this much hostility?" She snapped.

"No I don't actually," he said curtly.

"Then why do you insist on torturing me?" she demanded, her ire and pent up frustration beginning to get the better of her. He pushed his way through a set of swing doors and promptly took his place at a large circular table. Serena noticed the plates filled with breakfast fare strategically placed in front of each chair on a colorful placemat, it looked so elegant she was almost afraid it might be artificial and used solely for decoration purposes. "No real reason, you're easy to pick on," He said disinterestedly as he began to eat.

Serena noticed Rini was sitting to his right and almost finished with what seemed to be chocolate-chip pancakes. She stood there for a couple of minutes in a daze wondering if it would be proper for her to join them. She assumed the workers ate their meals elsewhere, far from the masters of the house. Oddly, she felt too timid to ask him. After all that bantering back and forth she stood there like an idiot too shy to ask if she could breakfast with them. 'Oh the irony.' She thought bitterly.

"Aren't you going to sit down? After biting my head off about how hungry you were, and now you don't want to eat," He snapped not bothering to look up at her.

"It's not that I don't wish to eat, I assumed I would be eating with your staff." She quipped while sauntering towards the table taking a seat beside him still too shy to touch the meal before her.

"Too late for that, Lillian, but if you really want to eat with the employees then you're going to have to wake up earlier … until then, you will have to make do and eat breakfast with me, unless you prefer to starve?" He was regarding her with eyes cold as steal. He was handsome despite his severe stance. She was surprised by something akin to warmth that for a second or two lit up his eyes, but when she looked a second time, they'd returned to their customary coldness. She missed the warmth of his eyes, and now she felt as if her presence was inconsequential to him. Serena sighed deeply, letting her breath out leisurely. He really wasn't going to make this any easier for her…

_**credits… (well not really just answering some questions…)**_

**_->Goddess-Princess-Serenity: Well I don't that I will put up both the old chapters up for a couple of reasons. Some of the newer reads might get confused. Two, I've completely rewritten the first couple of chapters so there are no originals for the first maybe 4 chapters. Three, putting up the old chapters would take a lot of time and space. I think it is better with the new fresh start. Sorry but the original was really a very rough draft, tons of grammatical mistakes. I look back on it and I would just cringe. But thank you for the support. It touches me that you love my story_**

_**-> (my other fans that responded to my story and I hope will keep reviewing): thank you all for the support it means a lot to me, as it would to any self respecting writer. I hope that you all can continue reading and enjoy. If there is anything wrong with it. Please feel free to comment on it, critiques anything you wish. I welcome all. Also any questions feel free to ask because I will do my best to answer them to the best of my capability. THANK YOU ALL! **_


	4. New Chapter 4

_**Hello All My Fans! I hope you didn't wait too long for this chapter. You know how things are delays happen. Anyways I am working now and the chapter that goes after this. I am really liking where this story is going and I hope that you all feel the same way. I thank you for all the support it means a lot. And I would also like to thank my editor he was a busy and took the time to edit this when he could and for that I thank him well enjoy and thank for reading. **_

**Chapter 4**

After the conclusion of their somewhat silent breakfast, Darien kissed his daughter upon the cheek before turning to leave, offering Serena a slight nod before vanishing through the door and promptly exited the house at his usual time in the usual way.

Serena sighed with relief, instantly regaining her appetite and helped herself to a large serving of pancakes and fruit. She ate breakfast with relish; rapidly demolishing her stack of delicious pancakes before turning her attention to the platter filled with fresh fruit much to Rini's delight. The adorable little girl was impressed by Serena's incredible appetite. She giggled at the cute expression upon Serena's face as she stuffed herself with scrumptious breakfast fare closing her eyes in a state of rapturous bliss. When next Rini dared chance another glance, Serena had finished her breakfast and was pouring herself a second cup of freshly brewed coffee, adding a huge dollop of cream to the steaming mug.

Serena ruffled the little girl's hair as two large orbs filled with wonder stared as she continued to drink her coffee. Serena's thoughts turned to Darien, at that moment; she didn't want or need an informal arrangement as far as the lord of the manner was concerned. All was right with her world and it was enough having their relationship on a strictly business footing, for to have it otherwise might cause her heart to cave in. He might have been cold hearted and selfish by nature, but for Serena, it was something of an internal struggle to balance her resolve with those deep-seated feelings for this implacable paranoid man she still loved. On too many occasions, she had to convince herself not to pour out her heart to him and ask why he couldn't love her the way she so desperately loved him. The only solution was to steel her emotions when around him, and that was a difficult task in itself. At times, her body would betray her making her wince whenever he cut through her resolve and caught her off guard.

Shrugging, she consoled herself with the thought that soon she'd be in a position to leave this place behind with everything she'd ever need. By reclaiming her daughter and to finally be rid of Darien's presence in her life was Serena's primary objective; she had to focus on that at all times.

She then turned to Rini, examining her features closely. She just couldn't get enough of that sweet innocent face as she continued to stare at her. The resemblance obvious to anyone with a keen eye, it amazed Serena how quickly all her parental instincts kicked in and consumed her whenever in the little girl's presence. Rini was so beautiful, her frilly pink dress with its soft white ruffled bodice, hot pink bow in her hair and cute kitten motifs covering the wide hem of the dress were gorgeous. At that moment, she could have swept her up into her arms and hugged her. Serena loved her little girl so much, for at that moment nothing else mattered.

"Well darling, what is it you wish to do first? I am at your mercy and yours alone." Serena said to her daughter lightheartedly.

Rini beamed at her quickly taking Serena's larger hand into her smaller one. She stood and led the way towards her playroom.

They played with her Barbie's for the rest of the morning, Serena telling stories of long ago that were filled with magic and wonder. Gleeful squeals and laughter could be heard from behind the nursery's closed doors. They were spending quality time with one another and having the time of their lives.

Serena checked her wristwatch; it was fast approaching lunchtime. She decided the day was too splendid to be missed, and she put a proposition to her charge.

"Rini, the sun is shining brightly outside; its so beautiful outdoors, the flowers, birds and the sky, how about you and I go out for a picnic. I couldn't help but notice that large lake you have out back. We could go tadpole hunting after lunch and spend the rest of the day outdoors. How would you like that?" Serena inquired kneeling before her daughter so their eyes were level as they gazed freely into each other's glistening orbs.

"Really, I've never gone tadpole hunting before, do they bite?" Rini exclaimed bubbling with excitement. Serena giggled lightly at the question she'd been asked.

"No they don't bite, darling, they're no bigger than half your pinky," she said wiggling Rini's little finger making her giggle.

"I've never been on a picnic before … all my other nannies would never play with me all that much, they would just sit in a chair and watch me all the time making a heap of stupid rules." Rini explained as her little face scrunched up almost making Serena giggle.

"I have rules as well you know, honey, but they're not stupid ones."

"What kind, I might have trouble remembering them if you make too many rules."

"Number one, we always have lots of fun," Serena tickled the little girl and took pleasure in Rini's squeals of glee then continued her recitation.

"Number two, you must do as I say, Rini; you're my responsibility, so when I say, no, then I mean, NO," she said with emphasis careful to smile after each statement. "The third, I want you to follow, never wander off when you're with me; always stay close, like glue. I want you to follow my rules as you would your father. So if you want do something he would never let you do then don't do it with me, okay baby."

"Okay, can we go now?" Rini asked and Serena chuckled then left the room hand in hand. She asked Rini to show her where the kitchen was located; Rini officiating as tour guide showed her the way and introduced her to the resident chef, Lita. Serena and the tall brunette got along famously right off the bat. She was more than happy to prepare delicious picnic lunch for them as all three cheerfully made macaroni cheese with mash potatoes, hotdogs and sliced fruit for dessert glazed with Lita's special honey sauce.

Serena tried to persuade Lita to join them, but she politely declined explaining she was preparing dinner and wished them a pleasant outing.

Serena and her daughter were on their way out when Jessie appeared as if out of nowhere with a somewhat stern look upon her face. "May I ask where you two think you're going?" She asked stopping before them with arms folded over her chest.

"Oh, we've decided to have a picnic outside; it's such a nice day." Serena replied cheerfully as she tried to move past Jessie, but once again, she interrupted Serena.

"I'm sorry, Lily, but unless one of Darien's employees accompanies you I can't allow you to leave the house with Rini. You understand; this is for her safety until trust can be established between you and the master. He was this way with all his previous employees." Serena stared at her as if she were insane, "but we're only going into the back yard to sit by the lake, it isn't as if we wish to leave the premises. We're still on the grounds."

"I'm sorry, miss, but I still can't permit you to leave this house with Rini without trusted staff accompanying you." Her gaze meeting hers, Serena noticed the sympathetic look in her eyes, but stood her ground continuing to block their way. Serena ran a frustrated hand through her hair. She could feel Rini's hand shaking in her own. Serena could tell she was on the verge of tears.

'My first day with her and I have already disappointed her with empty promises.' Serena thought to herself and the tears were breaking her heart. She quickly knelt before the sweet sad face and held out her arms encasing her daughter in her arms. She hushed away her child's tears lending what comfort she could, brushing the tears away with the pads of her thumbs.

At that moment, Serena thanked the gods, for her savior had just walked into the room.

Diamond approached the small gathering and asked why the little one was crying. Serena desperately explained the situation to him, forcing her eyes to be as large and pleading as possible; he sympathized and told Jessie he would accompany them on their picnic.

Rini had snuggled her head into the crook of Serena's shoulder, but upon Diamond's welcome words, her head shot up and the little girl shrieked with delight as Serena took her proffered hand and they left the house behind them. Diamond had saved Rini from unnecessary heartbreak; Darien's rules were in this instance overly protective and a little common sense would have spared Rini's momentary discomfort. Serena was most grateful for this last minute reprieve, but just the same, the indignation of this requirement was both extreme and humiliating. Serena understood the need to be mindful of the child's safety and well being, but couldn't understand his paranoia.

Serena considered such excesses rather redundant, but decided to not allow that fact to tarnish their afternoon's festivities and kept her own council.

They ate their fill, for there was more than enough food for everyone. They shared light conversation filled with good-humor; the atmosphere of joviality continued until the last morsel was consumed. As promised, they visited the lake using empty plastic cups to seek out tadpoles or whatever else they could find.

Rini would occasionally run ahead of Serena and Diamond, who kept Rini well in their sights as they jogged companionably along the shore stopping after catching up with Rini and all three engaged in water play as they splashed each other with the lake's chilly water.

After several hours, they were exhausted from their fun-filled frolic and decided to rest upon the grass and absorb the sun's warmth, and that's how they were found a few hours later oblivious to how late it had become until they'd noticed the sun slowly descend into a blanket of cloud upon the horizon. Diamond and Serena admired the sun's glorious corona as soft lavender light encircled the bright magenta sphere as it slowly dissolved into dusk. They burst into fits of laughter due to their inattention to the fact the sun was setting. 'What kind of person fails to notice such a stunning sunset?' Serena asked herself. The sound of laughter caught Darien's attention while walking through the rose garden. They were teasing one another and laughing uproariously and this was how he found them as they sat in a circle upon the grass. He moved in their direction, his stoic mask firmly in place. Darien's resonant voice assumed an austere tone interrupting their fun and promptly startling the revelers.

"Rini, you've been neglecting your duties; you were supposed to be bathed an hour ago."

"Sorry dad, we didn't realize how late it was." Rini giggled as she jumped to her feet and ran to her father. Darien swooped down, picked her up in a single moment, and in his powerful embrace smothered her with affection. Serena noticed how his facial features softened whenever his daughter was with him.

"Yes, well it is rather late as I'm sure you've forgotten. I will have guests arriving soon. So make haste and get cleaned up." Darien scolded, and then set Rini down gently and she ran inside.

Diamond stood up and dusted himself off. "Well then, I guess I'll be taking my leave, mister Moss," he said rather timidly. He turned towards Serena and kissed her cheek in a polite manner taking her slightly aback. Serena shook her head as she watched him walk towards the estate before considering Darien worthy of her complete attention.

She looked up at him and noticed his intense stare. She lifted a delicate bow questionably. "Had I known you were entertaining guests tonight I would have kept an eye on the time." Serena remarked as she struggled to her feet receiving no response, but his deep stare hadn't abated.

"Well I'll go make myself useful with Rini up stairs." Serena added awkwardly as she moved past him, and almost got away without incident until she felt the tug on her wrist. Bewildered, she turned and stared at a muscular hand encircling her small wrist. Her eyes slowly swept over his impressive build and then their eyes met.

"Don't bother with Rini, focus on getting yourself ready. I will not have my guest see you in this unsuitable attire." He told her, his voice somewhat detached as he let her wrist slip from his fingers. He turned away as if he couldn't bear to look into her eyes any longer; this left Serena confused. 'Why would he turn away like that with a wounded expression on his face?' She almost asked him, but wisely decided against it. It wasn't her place, nor was it her business. At least not anymore now that they were separated and he remained in the dark as to her identity. No, she wouldn't complicate matters by getting involved in his personal affairs. Therefore, she returned to the house ignoring the nagging feeling that he was watching her go as if trying to memorize her every movement.

She entered her bedroom, stood before her full-length mirror, and let her hair flow luxuriantly down her back enjoying the sensation against her fingers as they moved through its thick silky locks. She took a deep breath and sighed before undressing, showering and then changed into a knee-length light daffodil yellow spring dress and slipped on a pair of pastel-pink flip-flops. Her hair was still wet from the shower, and after Serena finished dressing, she rushed downstairs to join Rini and Darien's guest downstairs. She had heard the doorbell ring several times while she was getting ready. After checking her daughter's room and finding it empty, she assumed Rini was already downstairs.

Serena casually glided down the soft carpeted steps and almost immediately regretted it…


	5. New Chapter 5

_Howdy all my readers. It's been a while since I last updated I hope you all aren't too upset with me. Anyways, this chapter is really dedicated to my editorloki he did a great job fixing it for me so fast. I gave it to him recently to edit and he was done in less than a day so special thanks to him. Hope you all like and approve of the new chapter. I am going to try and finish the next chapter as quickly as possible for you all. This chapter five is much different than the original version I hope you all find it refreshing.Much love from PR! and enjoy!_

**Chapter 5**

Serena felt as if she were a rare butterfly captured in the collector's net. She stood there frozen on the top step, cheeks flushed, as her eyes took in a handful of Darien's guests in their semi formal dress that had gathered at the base of the stairs. They gaped at her as if she were a piece of meat in a fruit basket. The women clad in plain black devoid of color while the men in their expensive dress-shirts and trousers cut from the finest cloth were both well turned-out and imposing.

Serena's cheeks flushed brightly as her eyes gazed upon her daffodil dress and in an instant the comparison made her feel more than just a little uncomfortable as opposed to the elegant designer gowns worn by the well-to-do women who silently regarded her.

She was about to make a dignified retreat to change into something more appropriate for the occasion, when an annoyingly familiar baritone voice calling her name stopped her in her tracks. Serena turned to see Darien who stood at the foot of the stairs looking as regal as ever. She knew he couldn't possibly be pleased, but honestly how was she supposed to know the occasion required everyone to be well turned out. When he had said guest, she assumed a few close friends for a casual dinner party. She did not expect something so extravagant.

Serena smiled sheepishly at her audience and with what dignity she had in tact, leisurely made her way down stairs towards Darien. Serena drew a soothing breath trying to regain whatever self-control she had left, and as politely as humanly, possible gave her reply.

"Yes, Darien," forcing her voice to a soft elegant tone while avoiding his piercing gaze.

He took her slender hand abruptly in his; they turned to face their company, and he introduced her to them all. She felt the intensity of emotion add a deeper flush to her already burning cheeks as a wave of embarrassment overwhelmed her as her eyes met the penetrating glances of Darien's guests.

"Everyone … I would like to introduce you all to my new nanny, Lillian

Thompson," he said with much aplomb. "Lillian, these are some of my business associates and their spouses." Darien glanced at Serena expectantly and she nodded then brief introductions were made.

"Now that the minor greetings have been dispensed with, why don't we all mingle, eh?"

Serena watched as the faces surrounding her seemed to recline and their postures unwound with what she swore couldn't be anything other than visible relief. Some members of the assembly sighed softly to themselves. In an instant, she was ignored completely as they continued their casual banter amongst themselves as if she were a flicker of light that had once danced atop an extinguished candle. Serena could just imagine what was running through there minds at that moment. 'Oh, now I get it, she's just another nanny.' It didn't bother her all that much, and besides, it wasn't as if she wanted to be a part of their pompous festivities. She was just there because Darien expected her to be there.

Serena decided to look for Rini as a means of entertainment, but as she was about to withdraw her hand from Darien's tight grasp, he suddenly pulled her closer to him.

"Next time I have people over for a social engagement, dress accordingly." He chastised and was about to return to entertain his guests when she in turn pulled him towards her in the same manner.

"You know what, how about next time you tell me how I am suppose to dress. Better still, you can pick out the outfit for me … and while we're at it, you can cut up my carrots and tuck me in at night. Would that appease you now?" She countered and promptly left him standing there with mouth hanging open staring after her retreating form unable to fire back an appropriate retort.

Like a sun-blessed butterfly, she fluttered her way through the maze of people to settle herself across the room, as far away from him as she could get.

Fortunately, she had found a nice secluded spot next to the door leading to the dining room. She stood there idly for a long while tapping her foot lightly against the hard wooden floor. Bored out of her mind, but wouldn't dare admit it to anyone but herself. As if on cue, she felt a faint tapping upon her left shoulder. Assuming it was one of those pompous women attempting to strike up light conversation out of pity as part of social etiquette, Serena decided to ignore them. She was convinced that after a while the poor woman would get the picture and leave her be.

Unfortunately for her, the tapping became more insistent. This person really couldn't take a hint. Serena finally turned towards the would-be intruder intending to berate them for bothering her when she clearly wasn't in the mood to idly chat. However, she was taken aback when her eyes encountered the greenest and most friendly set of eyes she had seen all night. He was quite gorgeous, and Serena thought to herself that he was more than an ideal consolation for this staid social event.

The man standing before her had sandy-blonde hair that fell charmingly over his brow and his evergreen eyes had her captivated; his face narrow and fine bone-structure was something you could only imagine in your wildest dreams. He had broad shoulders and what seemed to be a well-proportioned torso, he was nicely built and his arms seemed as if they'd been sculptured by a master craftsman.

Serena decided He was one of those eligible bachelors who assiduously worked out regularly in his spare time. He had a narrow waist and long legs reminding her of a Greek God. 'He could be a model… he probably was for all I know.' Serena mused still holding his gaze. His perfection was beginning to annoy her; She was a firm believer that it was wrong for someone to look so damn good.

"You alone?" he inquired, his deep baritone voice heightening her blood pressure and annoyance. 'Why does his voice have to be so god-damn soothing!' She asked herself.

Serena had decided to do her best to keep him from getting the better of her and refused to allow him to gain the upper hand. She was a woman and was supposed to hold all the cards, not the other way around.

"If I was with someone else, would you be over here asking that question?" She scoffed, a slight smirk forming on her supple lips. "You look intelligent enough, I would think you knew a better way to strike up a conversation," she mocked. Serena heard his deep chuckle in response.

"I guess you're right," he smiled dashingly at her as he took her hand and brought it to his lips lightly brushing them over the back of her hand. "My name is Andrew Spades; I'm the new Vice-President of Moss Inc. Darien's company."

"Ser-Lillian Thompson," Serena corrected, inwardly chastising herself for her slip of the tongue and almost revealing her identity. She looked up and noticed the confused look in his eyes. Obviously, her slip had not gone unnoticed, so she quickly changed topic. "I'm Darien's nanny … well not his nanny, he doesn't really need anyone to watch over him … obviously cause' he's an adult. I mean I watch over his daughter." Serena ranted nervously and lucky for her he laughed at her awkwardness.

"That's nice to know," he chuckled taking her hand in his then led her across the floor towards a large group of people. "Come; let's see what kind of gossip they're conjuring up shall we?"

As they went, Serena noticed Darien looking in her direction. She had also realized he wasn't alone; he had a woman on his arm. She had unnaturally red-hair and was about as skinny as a twig and almost taller than Darien himself. Her breath caught in her throat as finally the realization struck her like a bucket of ice-cold water in the face.

He had moved on. Darien had found another woman to take her place. Serena detached herself from Andrew and abruptly walked away. She strode out of the room struggling to breathe properly and angry that hot sapphire tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and threatened to fall at any moment. Andrew was about to follow, but thought better of it. She was clearly too distraught to enjoy his company; he would find and ask her later and just left her alone to deal with her feelings.

Darien too had noticed his nanny's sudden departure from the room. His eyes followed her as she made her way into the garden out back. He shook his head and resumed his conversation.

Once outdoors, Serena gasped for breath. She had no idea why she was reacting this way. Of course, Darien would move on, though she hadn't herself.

She sighed and looked into the dark night sky, a glistening silvery moon hovered over some fur trees that stood to attention beside a flagstone causeway that led to the grounds man's cottage and a little further on the lake. She waked towards the lake, caught the moon's reflection off its mirror like surface, and hugged herself before returning to the patio and sniffing some beautiful roses and this soothed her emotional tempest for the time being.

Serena began to wonder whether he and that woman were in a serious relationship or not, and knew she was only torturing herself needlessly with these thoughts. Further, more, Darien's private life wasn't any of her business, but she couldn't help it. It cut her deeply as she understood the fact she could quite easily, and most likely if not already, be replaced.

Serena felt a burst of sudden rage rise from the pit of her stomach, the unbidden feelings of anger and pain shot through her petite body like an exploding sun; it wasn't fair that she had missed so much of her daughter's life having returned only to be forced to conceal her true identity. It wasn't fair that she'd been unable to get over her ex husband when he obviously forgot her; it wasn't fair that he had put her through this in the first place, especially after finding herself placed in this situation and having to deal with all the on-going pain. Mostly, the fact she still loved him and desired to be with him added to her pathos. None of this was fair.

She wanted to hate him, but no matter how hard she tried, it was useless. He would always be her one and only. Serena's delicate crystalline eyes moistened and soon hot tears trickled down her pale cheeks. 'Why do things have to be so complicated? Why can't I just take my daughter and leave this place, never to return. Why is he putting us through this shit?' She asked herself, her face devoid of emotion except for the tears caressing her cheeks.

She was suddenly lifted out of her thoughts by the very man at the centre of her inner turmoil. She heard him call her name and hurriedly rid herself of the evidence of tears.

"Why are you out here all alone Lillian? It gets utterly cold around here during the night, you should come back inside." Darien consoled behind her. Serena steeled herself and masked her emotions.

"Sorry, I just felt like getting some fresh air; it's stuffy in there," She turned to face him. "You go ahead, I'll not be long."

Darien scoffed lightly before rebutting, "No, you should come in now; it's almost time for dinner and I have to cut your carrots. You wouldn't want my hard work to go to waste now would you?" Serena couldn't help but laugh lightly at his comment, though she didn't like his commanding attitude.

"The almighty Darien Moss, owner of a multi-million dollar company, thinks he has a sense of humour. You're funny really. Now go inside and I'll be there when I damn well feel like it."

"Just because I'm rich doesn't mean I lack a good sense of humour, and you will come in now before you catch a chill, and sick nannies don't get paid."

"Nice, just hit me where it hurts," she rolled her eyes as she walked past him. "I'm not going back inside because I care about getting sick or the money. I'm going because I feel like talking to that dashingly charming Vice President you have inside."

"You mean Andrew," he chuckled. "He's always been quite popular with the ladies; I see you're no different."

"Yeah … well better him than a boring, uptight, emotionless businessman who gets his kicks by taunting his employees." She spat back, her temper getting the better of her. Surprisingly, she was actually starting to feel better and walked away denying him the chance to defend himself and rejoined Andrew.

It wasn't long before the dinner bell rang. Serena made sure she was seated between Andrew and Rini, and not too close to Darien. Dinner was delicious; Lita had really out done herself, Serena only wished she could cook as good.

Serena, of course, was the very first to finish her meal. She felt slightly embarrassed when some of the guests looked at her as if she had three heads, but all was forgotten when Andrew began to slurp his wine in an effort to draw attention away from Serena and her eating habits. She couldn't help but flash him a thankful smile.

After Dinner, people broke into two distinct groups. The women on one side of the room to gossip while the men talked business seated around a large pool table reclining upon comfortable soft red-leather sofas as drinks and platters of food came and went with monotonous regularity.

Andrew, much to Serena's chagrin regretfully rejoined his peers leaving Serena and Rini to fend for themselves. They decided to make the best of their time together before Rini's bedtime. They decided to play with the cats on the floor in front of the fireplace; it wasn't long before Jessie interrupted their fun, informing them that it was little Rini's bedtime. With one final embrace, Rini was off to bed leaving Serena alone with the contented cats purring contentedly before the fire.

With nothing better to do, she decided to seek out Lita in the kitchen knowing she wouldn't find good company amongst Darien's friends. Lita was surprisingly glad to have Serena visit; she had made a pot of her unique home styled blend of percolated coffee. They settled down in the breakfast room to converse. So wrapped up in their conversation were they, and completely ignorant to how much time had elapsed having gone through two cups of coffee and starting there third when Darien barged in with Andrew.

"What great fortune!" Andrew announced in a jocular tone, a playful grin gracing his features, "For we have stumbled upon two lovely ladies in great need of our attentions."

"Who said we needed any kind of attention from the likes of you? Now,

aren't you quick to make assumptions Mr. Spades." Serena shot back playfully earning a giggle from Lita as Andrew chuckled good-naturedly.

Darien seemed to be the only one not enjoying the game they were playing. Andrew was just about to retort when Darien cut him off. "It's getting late; Andrew wouldn't leave before bidding you farewell," Darien turned impatiently towards Andrew. "On with it, so I can go to bed … we have a lot of work to get through in the morning."

Andrew took his cue and took her hand and kissed it as he did earlier and consequently offered Lita the same courtesy before leaving the kitchen with Darien. Serena watched them leave while silently comparing Andrew's light heartedness to Darien's ominous demeanor.

"We should head off to bed as well; I have to get up early to start breakfast and you have to occupy the little miss's time. We're both busy, so busy!" Lita said getting to her feet, bidding Serena goodnight and left the room. Serena sighed lightly before going to bed, and just her luck she had unwittingly bumped into Darien and his companion on her way up stairs. She decided it was best to ignore him, but he of course would have none of that.

"I see Andrew has taken a fancy to you … see to it that your romantic life doesn't get in the way of your work," he taunted coldly.

"Not that it's any of your business, but I can assure you it won't. I think you should spend less time worrying about my love life and focus on your own, Sir."

"What are you trying to imply, Lillian?"

"Oh, nothing at all, Sir, I was simply … making a comment."

"I've told you repeatedly to address me as Darien, and that Lillian, wasn't just a innocuous comment, you were clearly trying to imply something. Please share your thoughts with me." He bit through clenched teeth his temper getting the better of him.

"I was saying you ought to focus more on the little red head than stick your nose into my private business. Oh, and by the way, she seemed a little bored if you ask me."

Darien snarled, "And how did you arrive at that momentous deduction may I ask."

"Well, due to the simple fact this if anyone was to stand next to you of all people all night would bore anyone to distraction, Sir." Serena shot back and quickly rushed past him to seek sanctuary within her room, but her escape promptly thwarted by Darien's firm grip on her upper arm.

"You know what Lillian … you have a real penchant for insulting your employer then scurrying away like a frightened rabbit. I simply cannot accept that," he muttered menacingly, Serena bit back the temptation to scoff. "I will not tolerate this Lillian, and it must come to an end as of now. Also, I forbid you from having any kind of romantic relationship with my colleagues or staff, are we clear?" Serena hesitated before nodding stubbornly. What she really wanted to do was tell him off, but knew he meant business. He would fire her if she continued to test his patience, and she couldn't afford to lose her job just yet. She needed more time with Rini before telling her daughter the truth. Serena was about to turn and leave when he caught her attention one last time that night.

"I'll also have you know and assure you that any woman in my company 'all night long' is anything but bored, quite the opposite actually. You can ask Anne yourself."

Serena's eyes blazed dangerously and she knew this taunt would break her resolve and couldn't let him get away with that comment. "I wouldn't be so sure of that as I recall your wife left you … hmm I wonder why." She new she hit a raw nerve when his face paled at the mention of his ex wife, who was technically none-other than her good self. Despite the fact, she knew full well Darien was a man who never left a woman wanting, and she was never bored in his company.

She prepared herself for the tirade she thought inevitable and the consequences of her remark. She shut her eyes, too afraid to look at him, but when the storm failed to break, she opened them, and was shocked to see him walking silently away towards his room. He left her standing in the hall feeling utterly alone and guilt ridden.

She berated herself, believing she shouldn't be experiencing feeling of guilt. 'He was being a prick and deserved it. Actually, he deserved worse for what he put me through … Jesus, it's no use …' her thoughts trailed off into a torpor of emotional tumult. No matter how many times she tried to convince herself he was a malicious ogre not worth her love, she would always willingly give it to him no matter how badly she thought of him. Serena knew with unshakable conviction that if he approached her one-day, apologized wholeheartedly and opened his arms to her; she would gladly run into them. Serena was angry, yes, but her love for him was stronger than all else. All she could do was hope that day never came. However, if it did eventuate, she could leave here in peace with her daughter and never take so much as a glance back over her shoulder. His heart may be as cold as ice, his disposition indifferent to her, but the warmth within her heart and this heart would always beat for him.

She thought back to his words; he had confirmed it. Darien Moss had moved on, though it was likely to have been many other women in his life since their shattered marriage. She felt utterly pathetic at that moment. What was she thinking; for she knew, he would never apologize or want her back in his life. 'He had Anne, didn't he?' she thought angrily. There was nothing to worry about; Serena would steal her emotions for a little while longer until it was time to leave. It would all work out in her favour, and besides, He didn't love her despite the fact she loved him, but she wouldn't be left alone anymore, for Rini would love her and be with her and of this, she was sure. All she needed was a little more time. 'This will all end in my

favour … right?' she asked herself before sleep claimed her within its velvety blanket of tranquility and the world of dreams.


	6. New Chapter 6

**_Hello everyone! It's been a while. This is my last year of high school so go easy on me cause' I'm rather busy. Thanks for all the reviews they mean a lot. AnywaysI don't think it was here, but someone pointed out thatI should write Dariens point of view. Just to clear that outI can't doo that because then it would give away the plot you'llfind out about Darien and how hewas feeling through this ordeal but your going to have to wait for later chapters. I want to acknoledge all the people that review but it's extremely had to do since there are soo many. SoI am just going to answer some questionsby somer reviewers thatI noticed._**

**_Queen Dia: Yes her hatred for Serena will be revealed it sounds like you read the first version but there aregoing to be sometwist and a completely different ending soI hope you stick around._**

_**V4n3s5aCh4n: Sorry about your little mishap. The title was changed so that's probably why you had such a problem finding it and i am glad you are enjoying the newer version. **_

**_Lady Iris: Your review made me laughI am glad you'll becareful with your future in laws. lol_**

**_To everyone else who review thank you so much andI am glad you enjoyed it and i'll try very very hard to update as soon as possible MUCH LOVE FROM PR, your friend Demonic. _**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

Two months had past since the night of Serena's confrontation with Darien; she hadn't seen him in all that time. She figured he was either too busy working at home, or was otherwise occupied beyond the confines of the estate. Not that she minded all that much; it actually worked out better that way as far as she was concerned.

A sense of calm had significantly reduced her anxiety, for there was no longer a reason to feel guilty and struggle with her conscience and conflicts of interest that plagued her.

Additionally, Serena's relationship with Rini had blossomed; this wouldn't have been possible with Darien watching her every move. She smiled to herself, well pleased that a deeper bond had been established between mother and daughter. In fact, Serena and Rini were scheduled to go shopping that very day. Much to her chagrin, the ridiculous rule requiring she be escorted by a guardian, of course, remained firmly in place. When she thought about it, she realized it really didn't matter all that much, for Diamond would accompany them on such excursions. He had gotten them out of a bind in the past, and besides, he could carry their bags.

"Rini, are you almost ready?" Serena yelled through the bathroom door while putting the finishing touches to her make-up. "Diamond says the city is far away and we want to beat the rush-hour traffic." Serena added while applying blush over her high cheekbones. Serena glared back at her reflection, recalling her last conversation with Jessie, the head maid. Jesse had made it abundantly clear that it was 'imperative' they return before Darien arrived home from work. Jesse placed particular emphasis upon the words, 'it was a direct order from master Moss.'

After avoiding him all this time, she would have to suffer the pompous ass once again. She knew this day was coming and hoped it wouldn't, and with this thought released another sigh of exasperation.

Serena turned off the bathroom light and strode into Rini's room looking for the bubbly little girl she loved so much.

"Rini, we have-" She was interrupted before she could finish her sentence by someone firmly clasping onto her leg.

"Here I am." Rini announced with excitement.

"That's a good thing … I was about to send out the search parties with their tracker dogs to find you." Serena said feigning an heir of seriousness, but the huge grin upon her face brought a gleam to Rini's soft-pink cheeks. Serena picked up her child and carried her the rest of the way.

"But we don't have search dogs." Rini began to giggle as she spoke to her nanny.

"Then search cats!" Serena retorted as she tickled her daughter's sides. They gleefully made their way towards the front door wear Diamond stood patiently waiting for them. After a short greeting, they headed towards the car and argued about where Serena and Rini were to sit. She explained that it would be quite tedious for Diamond to sit in the front by himself. Diamond rebutted this point and explained it would be improper for the young mistress of the house to be seated with the hired help. Diamond wore a sardonic smile acknowledging to himself that there was no way he could hope to win an argument with Lillian when her mind was made up. He shrugged and knew he wouldn't be able to handle both the young nanny and her charge, equally determined to have their way. He sighed then grinned sheepishly and leaned over the passenger seat to open the door for them both to climb in beside him.

They spent most of the trip singing along to old Pearl Jam songs. In no time, at all they had arrived at their destination. Diamond parked in a lot outside the Evergreen Mall.

Serena could barely hold back her excitement at the sight of the relatively small building. After being cooped up in that house for so long, the sight of Burger King would enliven her.

Rini and Serena spent all morning buying for themselves. The winter season was not far off and they needed appropriate, yet stylish clothing. Diamond too spent some money before it was time for lunch.

As they made their way towards the shopping center, they'd noticed there weren't all that many people about. After surveying the food court and finding it all but empty, they turned to one another and smiled. They made their way towards the counters and made their selections and they were relieved they didn't have to wait in those torturous lines.

Diamond decided Taco Bell would satisfy his hunger while Rini and Serena agreed on McDonalds.

After lunch, they continued their shopping spree; Rini picked out some new toys while Serena purchased some cheap jewelry. By four, they climbed back into the car and Diamond stacked their purchases into the boot and slid into the driver's seat and soon they pulled out of the mall's car park and turned towards home singing the same Pearl Jam songs they'd sung earlier.

An hour later, they pulled up before the large portico cradling the entrance to the huge house. Serena couldn't think of any place she'd rather be than spending quality time with her daughter. She knew they'd all enjoyed themselves, but her heart sank instantly at the thought of having to face Darien and groaned.

Rini promptly ran from the car into her father's open arms, hugging him ecstatically. Serena couldn't help but notice the tender look upon his face as he beheld his precious daughter. The pain ate away at her heart as she continued to watch them together; it seemed in that moment there was no room for her in their lives.

She was mildly tempted to keep her identity secret and live her life as Rini's nanny just to be involved in her daughter's life, but she was only tempted for a second or two.

It would be hard to separate Rini from her father, but she would find a way to make her daughter understand.

Frowning, Serena climbed out of the car to help Diamond collect their bags. She brushed past Darien and headed towards her room to sort out her purchases and put them away. After completing this task, she'd passed through the conjoining door to help Rini with her stuff. Afterwards Serena and Rini made their way downstairs for dinner. Lita had prepared a scrumptious meal of country-fried chicken, mashed potatoes and peas. Rini refused to eat her peas and threw a tantrum when Darien tried to force her to eat. Serena had to hold back her amusement at the sight of the cool sophisticated Darien Moss at work trying to feed his child. Darien, barely managing to get the peas into her mouth only to have her promptly spit them into his lap made Serena bite her lip to prevent herself laughing at Darien's expense, 'and that simply wouldn't do now would it?' she thought to herself. Darien took a tantrum of his own, sending Rini to her room without dessert.

In a state of absolute disgust, he excused himself from the table to change, asking Serena to meet him in his study after dinner. She took her time finishing her meal before keeping her appointment, hoping he would be there waiting saving her the anxiety of sitting there alone until he'd arrived. Serena was dismayed to find that she had indeed arrived before him. She waited, and felt extremely nervous then picked up a paperback, a thriller, and sat to read. She allowed her body to sink into the soft upholstered black-leather chair set before his desk and skimmed through the pages of the novel. Fortunately, she hadn't long to wait. He strolled into the room wearing his silk-flannel pajamas. Not just any silk pajamas … pajamas Serena had bought him during their difficult marriage. She almost fell out of her seat at the familiar and disturbing site. 'What the hell is he doing in those pajamas! He told me he hated those pajamas,' Serena argued in her head as he ear fixed on him in scrutiny.

"Is there a problem with my nightwear, Lillian? I can assure you they are rather comfortable." He chided interrupting her thoughts.

"Of course not, sir. I couldn't care less about your pajamas." Darien smirked at her smug comment, but continued to press on.

"Very well, I did not call you in here to discuss my sleep wear," he sighed heavily sweeping his large hand through his disheveled tresses. "I wanted to apologize for how I behaved the night of the party; I was arrogant-"

"And imprudent," she interrupted.

"Yes, but."

"Not to mention pretentious." She added thoughtfully enjoying his attempt to propitiate her, but she had the advantage right now and wished to make him squirm.

"That too, but I -" he seethed trying to contain his temper.

"You were also being… childish," she smiled knowingly at him.

"Enough!" He raised his voice losing his composure, but quickly recovered before continuing. "I agree that I was unreasonable at the time, but you were no better than I."

"You're right … I am sorry for the harsh things I said to you; I didn't mean a word." She noticed Darien loosen up at her apology.

"See as we both recognize we were both in the wrong, I propose a truce of sorts. It's hard to live with this tension between us." He extended his hand towards her to shake on it and make their agreement official.

"Agreed," Serena slowly extended her small delicate hand towards his larger one, and just as their fingertips touched, a sharp yowl of pain pierced the silence within the room.

Serena fell from her chair in a state of complete surprise onto the floor with a loud thump.

"What the hell was that … was that Rini?" Serena jumped to her feet and was about to rush out of the room to check on her daughter when Darien grabbed her wrist and she stopped and turned to face him with a questioning look on her face.

"No … the sound came from within this room." Darien scanned the study's interior quickly before finding what he was looking for. Serena noticed his eyes widen a fraction and followed his gaze. He was staring at the cats, Luna and Artemis. At first she was confused as to why Darien was staring at the cats like that until she looked down at the floor and noticed a little blood upon the fur between Luna's legs.

"Oh shit." Serena cried as she moved quickly, but carefully towards the cats. "Darien, what's wrong with her … what's happening?" Serena cried with alarm almost calling out again when she noticed a bloody bundle at her feet against Luna's warm body. Darien rushed to her side and examined the object.

"Damn-it, she's giving birth."

"Are you kidding me, I had no idea she was pregnant." Serena retorted.

"Neither did I, but that doesn't change the fact that she is giving birth." He stated calmly as another blood covered kitten emerged.

"What do we do?"

"Well, I saw a segment on animal planet once about cats. They are pretty adept at looking after themselves from when it comes to birthing their kittens. I will make a bed of my pajama top for Luna, but I can't touch the kittens, neither can you we don't want our scents to rub off on them." Darien quickly removed his shirt and laid it on the floor for Luna to use when she finished delivering.

"She looks like she is in a lot of pain. Is there anything else we can do? I can't stand the sight of her suffering without trying to help her with the kittens?" Serena cried desperately her hands slightly trembling at the sight. Darien un consciously took her hands in his in an effort to calm her nerves.

"No, because Luna will clean them, eat the placenta and the kittens will seek nourishment from her teats. All we have to do is just give her the option of a clean bed and she will do the rest." Darien said soothingly. Serena looked up to him and her heart skipped a beat. He looked so pure at that moment. He looked like a man who'd never lie to her and she relished in his comfort even for that small moment.

"That animal planet really did wonders on you Darien." Serena said feeling relaxed and sighed with both amazement and relief. The relief could only last so long though. It seemed one of the kittens were stuck; Luna allowed Darien to gently massaged Luna's abdomen and back. Sadly, three of the kittens were stillborn, but three survived. As if on cue, the last kitten was born.

"Can I hold one?" Serena said excitedly.

"I'm sorry Lillian, but we can't handle the kittens until they're at least two weeks old. If we touch them, she may reject them and they'll die." Darien explained as Serena left to fetch a bowl of milk and dry food for Luna and set these upon a rug, positioning the pajama top to accommodate Luna and her litter. Sure enough, within five minutes, Luna had moved herself and the kittens to their new bedding and she began the task of cleaning and feeding both herself and her young. Artemis looked on as if pleased with himself for his part in the life-giving process.

"The kittens are pretty helpless right now as they're blind and their eyes will open in a few weeks. Normally, a male cat is dangerous to keep nearby a litter as they can attack and kill one or more kittens, but Artemis is domesticated and won't hurt them, he never has." Darien said confidently as they knelt side-by-side enraptured by the loving ministrations of Luna the mother and her three beautiful kittens. The three that survived were eagerly drinking from their mother's teats as the ones that had passed away were quietly taken away to be berried in the garden behind the roses.

After Luna and the kittens were left alone for a time, Darien and Serena had buried the kittens in the flowerbed and recited a small prayer for the babies before solemnly heading back inside to check on the mother. Serena couldn't help but smile at the sight. Luna was lying on Darien's pajama top curled around her feeding kittens. Artemis was situated in back of her; his head lying next to hers every once and a while licking her ears to comfort her.

Serena looked at Darien and was about to express how grateful she was that three had survived, but that's when she noticed his lightly tanned skin glowing in the light of the fireplace. His muscles rippling as he breathed lightly. Her eyes traveled down his sculptured torso to his waist where his pajama pants hung loosely at his hips threatening to fall at the slightest movement and reveal his delicious body.

"Beautiful isn't it." He whispered as the two black kittens, one with a white crescent marking upon its brow and the other all black and the white kitten like its father fed hungrily as Luna looked up with golden eyes as if to say, 'Hey look what I've done!'

"Yeah…." Serena added still in a daze, her eyes fixed upon the hem of his pants.

"It's an amazing feeling … just playing a small part helping bring life into this world." He added philosophically looking at the feline family before him, something that he secretly longed for.

"Yeah … wait a moment, what did you say?" she asked, finally snapping out of her stupor realizing they weren't talking about the same subject. Darien looked down at her raising an eyebrow in response to her confused state.

"Delivering the kittens, are we on the same page here." He asked indecorously.

"Of course we are. You're right, it was an amazing sight," she laughed nervously to herself. "Wow, look at the time! I don't know about you," Serena yawned artificially, "but I'm pooped out; I think I'm going to head up to bed." Turning to leave she was stopped once more by Darien's strong hand. Cursing her luck, she slowly turned around to face him, but couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye and just stared at his hairless chest. Drawing in his musky scent that was completely his own; she didn't have any idea until that moment how much she'd missed it. Darien lifted her chin with a gentle touch of his long fingers and she looked up at him.

"Remember that comment you made about why my wife left me." He spoke quietly.

"Oh Darien, forget I ever mentioned it; I didn't know what I was saying."

"It's just that you had a point; I truthfully don't know why she left me, maybe she couldn't stand my company any longer and left me." His voice was so soft and somber. She wanted to take him in her arms and assure him that this wasn't the reason, but held back the urge.

"Darien, I'm sure that's not it; there has to be another reason behind it." He scoffed at this suggestion. Serena felt awkward having this conversation with him. After all, it was she who was the subject of their conversation and he was the one who lied and cheated her, so why was he acting this way… was it for pity.

"You're probably right … but why then. She didn't only leave me she left our daughter. Rini asks about her all the time, she looks up to me with those doe-eyes asking me. 'Is mommy ever going to come back to us' or 'Does mommy not love me enough to come back …' Jesus, how do I answer her without lying? I wish I knew why. I just want to know what I did." He stated looking deeply into Serena's eyes.

Oh, she was fuming all right. Why did he have to lie to her? He could have simply told her the truth about how he and his mother teamed up against her, she wanted to cry and curl up on the floor and sob her heart out and release her pain, but she wouldn't grant him the satisfaction of seeing her so broken. 'Jesus, what was he expecting after telling me something so personal? Did he expect his nanny to sympathize with his plight and comfort him, maybe even fuck him?' She asked herself looking at his deep-blue eyes. She really wanted to slap that sorry look off his face, but held herself in check.

"Why are you telling me all this Darien?"

He shook his head as if shaking himself out of a trance like state. "I guess it was just the heat of the moment, delivering those kittens. I missed Rini's birth, you know. I was out on business and left my wife alone with my mother; I have always regretted that day." He looked back into her eyes. Serena felt slightly eerie as if he knew something; the look he gave her unsettled her. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, he began to slowly lean forward and their lips brushed lightly.

"Well goodnight Lillian, I will see you tomorrow I suppose." He said in a disembodied voice, and with that said he left. He just walked away heading towards his quarters leaving Serena standing there like an idiot in total shock. 'He was trying to get into my pants!' She yelled inwardly, 'that slimy bastard!'

Serena stomped all the way back up stairs to her room completely infuriated with how stupid she had been; she would have to pay him back for that.


	7. New Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Once introduced to the kittens the following morning, Rini squealed with delight as she knelt before a very proud Luna and noble looking Artemis. She was overjoyed and instantly made claim to all the kittens, only to have her hopes crushed by her father's words, telling her she could only keep one of them. He pointed out that they already had one too many cats, and all they ever did was tear up the place. Fortunately, though, they had an offer to accept the remaining kittens. Diamond had fallen in love with the little fur-balls the moment he laid eyes on the purring assembly and offered to take in the ones they couldn't keep. Since he lived close by, he promised Rini that she could visit the kittens whenever she liked.

Three months had passed, the kittens, were now old enough to leave their mother. Shortly thereafter, Diamond drove over to pick them up and took them in. He had purchased Wicca sleeping baskets and other accouterments to make the kittens transition a comfortable one. His family used the occasion to celebrate the new fur lined additions to the household and decided to hold a barbecue at their cottage the following night. Diamond eagerly invited Darien and Rini to their get-together.

Serena, who was expecting a quiet night alone in her room, was surprised when Diamond handed her a nicely scripted invitation. He told her his parents were absolutely dieing to meet the woman he spoke of so often. A soft blush rose to her pale cheeks at that moment. _For a teenager, he was certainly a sweetheart. _Serena graciously accepted.

Later that night after the evening meal and the usual nightly rituals were complete and her time was her own, she had rushed straight upstairs to pick out an outfit for the barbecue the following night. She wanted to make a good impression on the young mans parents, hoping she could live up to all their expectations of her.

She had decided on a short black cotton summer-dress for the evening. Since winter was just around the corner, she would wear a white sweater and the black Eskimo boots she had recently purchased at Bakers. They were fur lined. Soft furry fibers protruded from the calf-length boots. Satisfied with her choice of apparel, she headed for Rini's room to help pick out her clothing. In the end, they decided on a baby-pink shirt with purple floral motifs embossed into the fabric, and a pair of faded jeans.

Darien, not so enthused would put on whatever he felt most comfortable. He couldn't see why they were making such a big deal out of such a small family function. He rolled his eyes at their antics and they completely ignored his bemused behavior.

The next day, just as they were about to leave to for the barbecue, Serena thought Darien's outfit seemed too over the top for what he had only the night before dismissed as an insignificant social occasion.

"Didn't you say yesterday that you were going to wear whatever was comfortable?" Serena said with a mischievous smile, unable to resist pointing out.

"I am wearing whatever… I can't help it if wardrobe is of high standard," he retorted assuming his usual arrogant demeanor and then with a toss of the head dismissed her and walked through the back door into the garden with Rini, confusing poor Serena.

"Darien, where are you going, the car is parked in front of the house." Serena inquired tersely.

"I'm glad to know you are familiar enough with the property to guess the location of the car! Now, how about you tell me in what part of the house the food can be found."

"Ha, ha…Darien you're quite the comedian, but I'm serious. Why are we in your backyard, Darien? I don't want to be late for the barbecue…I'm starving."

"I can't figure out why you're starving…you just ate a bus load of junk food! If you're not to careful you're going to become fat."

"That'll never happen. I have a good metabolism," She quipped, sticking her tongue out at him. "Now answer my question!" Darien couldn't help but let out a muffled chuckle. She was extremely cute when in a playful mood.

"Diamond's family doesn't live too far from the estate. It would be a waste of time taking the car when their house is just a few minutes away on foot."

No sooner had he completed his sentence, the house came into view. It was your typical rustic layback house -- small, white, with a huge red barn. Serena gazed at it intently. If she had her way in the beginning, she would have preferred to live life with her family in a house such as this. Just Darien, herself and Rini, nestled in a quiet secluded setting away from the stress of city life, and especially Darien's mother. Sighing dejectedly, she walked towards the house behind Rini and Darien.

Diamond's mother greeted them graciously. She hugged Rini and extended a warm hand to Serena then Darien before leading them inside. She introduced herself to Serena as Amy Stratford and offered to show Serena around her humble abode. From the moment, Serena had set foot inside the surprisingly attractive atrium with its walnut paneling that also lined the study. She led Serena down the hallway, all the while Amy did nothing but praise her. This overly friendly attention made Serena a little uncomfortable. She was getting quite flustered and began to blush uncontrollably.

This woman had instantly placed Serena on some kind of pedestal. Serena couldn't help but wonder what dear Amy would think if she knew her true identity and cringed mentally every time Amy addressed her as Lillian. She had no desire to deceive these nice people, they deserved better than that, but what else could she do given her current situation.

Amy quickly introduced Serena to the rest of the family. Firstly, her husband, Greg, who was as gentle and kind as was his wife. They had five children together; Diamond the oldest of three boys, his brothers Alexander and Shane standing in a circle with their sisters, Margaret and Ruby. Serena loved the idea of naming the oldest and youngest child after beautiful gemstones. They all took after their parents in beauty and character. '_Some people have the best of luck,_' Serena thought to herself enviously. If only her dreams had come true, then she would have the family she had always longed for, Love the source of their strength and unity. A love so powerful, they needed little else.

Serena shook herself from what she considered selfish thoughts. The past unalterable, all she could do now was focus on her future with her daughter.

Serena was enjoying the colorful conversation with the Stratford family. They hadn't a dull bone in their bodies, and always managed to keep everyone entertained and on their toes. Dinner was a delight. Greg made wonderful BBQ ribs. Amy pitched in with a scrumptious potato salad. Alexander and Shane added some mouthwatering macaroni and cheese. And little Margaret and Ruby, with Diamonds help made the most delectable cake Serena had ever tasted. Overall, Serena's taste buds were soaring. After Dinner, they all retreated into the house and sat in the living room for coffee while the children scurried off to play with the cats.

"Darien, where is Anne these days? She usually follows you around like a love sick puppy." Amy asked out of nowhere in a curious tone.

"She and I are no longer seeing one another. As it seems she and I don't quite see eye-to-eye." Darien answered politely as he sipped from his cup.

"Hmm…that's interesting, I wonder why?" Amy said, her curiosity getting the better of her, and shot Serena a knowing glance.

Darien's face darkened slightly as he caught the look Amy gave Serena. He was almost certain Amy suspected Serena had something to do with his breakup with Ann, so he did the only thing he could at that moment, change the subject, "Diamond's about to turn 18 soon. Any plans for college?"

"I don't know yet. I kind of want to stay close to home, so any local college will do." Diamond replied scratching the back of his head in thought.

Amy of course would have none of Darien's side tracking. She wanted details on what she thought was happening between Serena and himself "I don't think you've ever had such an attractive nanny before, Darien? And she's lasted far longer than any of the others."

"Well, she does a good job."

"Greg wouldn't you agree that she's his prettiest nanny?" Amy pressed, not so subtly seeking reinforcements to support her argument. Greg answered with a simple nod of the head. Serena's face slowly began to resemble a ripe strawberry.

"Actually, I find her rather plain," Darien quipped, hoping to extinguish the subject, but only set it ablaze.

"Plain," Serena squealed, she was a lot of things but plain certainly wasn't one of them "I've never ever been described as plain in my life!"

"Well…aren't you a tad conceited? There's a first time for everything…maybe you ought to get used to it, because you might be hearing it for some time to come!" Darien's heart stabbing sarcasm cut deeper than any knife and she visibly winced. All she could do was stare blankly at him. '_Who the hell does he think he is, anyway?_' She thought angrily to herself.

Serena promptly excused herself, and walked out intent on returning immediately to the mansion and get as far away from Darien as possible.

She had walked all but half way to the gate when a hand gripped her elbow firmly from behind. She didn't have to turn around to recognize its owner. Tugging fiercely, she attempted to break free and only succeeded in losing her footing and fell straight into Darien's arms.

"Don't tell me you were offended," he whispered in her ear, his lips lightly brushing against her skin.

"And what if I was?" she whispered back angrily trying desperately to hold in the urge to shiver, his warm breathe was lightly tickling the nape of her neck.

"Then I'd say you are gullible and childish."

"I AM NOT!"

"Then what do you call that performance you just pulled off in there?"

"You're the one who started it."

"True, but I wasn't the one acting childishly like you…I was simply trying to get them out of my hair. I'm tired of Amy pushing her way into my love life," he said, his hands gliding down her sides appreciatively. "Besides, how could I ever find you plain?" His voice fell to a lower and huskier tone as he continued whispering to her. "When I find you completely and utterly…hideous."

"What?" She squeaked, firmly elbowing him in the gut to loosen his grip. He managed a laugh despite the fact he was in serious pain.

"I was only joking, Lilly."

"Well, tell your jokes to some one who actually finds them funny," she shot back, squaring her shoulders and holding her head high before turning on her heel and walking back to the mansion. As she moved briskly along the well-worn stone path that led to a gazebo where she often sat reading with Rini, she thanked the lord that Darien always revealed his true colors, instantly making Serena re-focus on her prime objective. He would distract her and fill her with doubt, only to set her back on her goal. She couldn't have been happier when the mansion came into view. She needed a delicious home-baked chocolate chip cookie to calm her nerves.

Once having set foot inside the house, she headed straight for the kitchen as if she owned it. Serena rummaged through the cupboard and found the cookie-jar filled to the brim with freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and commenced to stuff them down her throat like a starving little rabbit.

"Did they not feed you enough at the barbecue?"

Serena nearly dropped her cookies in surprise, immediately recognizing the masculine voice and turned to face him, "Andrew, what the hell are you doing here!" she mumbled, managing to make herself understood despite the fact her mouth was stuffed with cookies. She had acquired this talent in her youth. Setting the jar aside she quickly brushed away the crumbs that clung to her dress, she quickly regained her composure.

Andrew gave her an amused look, "Actually…I came to see you, Lillian. I was about to give up. I came over with the expressed intention of surprising you with a dinner invitation. I had believed my good intentions were destined to come to nothing. Lita was kind enough to offer me coffee before I went home and cut my losses."

Serena chanced a look over her shoulder and noticed Lita sitting by the coffee table avoiding her gaze. Serena turned her attention back to Andrew, "And just my luck, as I'm about to leave, you pop in like a starved maniac…so, how about it, Lillian? You feeling up to a night out?"

"Um…" Serena didn't know what to do. She did need to take her mind off Darien and his arrogant, bipolar tendencies. But she also didn't want to lead Andrew on. But it was only a friendly invitation and she could make sure he understood it was definitely not a date.

Confident in her ability to handle the situation, she wavered, "okay, I've been meaning to get to know this town a little better anyways. An evening with a friend couldn't hurt." She made sure to emphasize the word -- friend -- so he could take the hint. He smiled gently, his eyes shining with excitement. After saying goodbye to Lita, they left the mansion arm-in-arm.

They drove into the city and made a night of it: eating, dancing, and just walking around enjoying each other's company amidst the picture-perfect township, its parks and the other important landmarks – all these he explained to Serena who smiled and listened with great interest. In Andrew, Serena saw a great friend. They were so caught up, they had hardly noticing the time slipping away until they were sipping a café latte at an outdoor street café and heard the distinct tones of the town clock chimed its imminent approach to the hour. It was almost two in the morning and everything was closing down for the night. Andrew reluctantly took her back to the mansion. He was enough of a gentleman to walk her to the door, and kissed her upon the cheek as a parting gesture.

Serena walked into the house with a certain glazed look in her eyes, thinking about all the fun she had with Andrew. That of course, didn't last long. Once standing at the foot of the stairs, and looked to the landing above, she noticed a dark figure sitting on the top step. Instantly, she knew who it was -- the only party-pooper living in this house.

"What do you want, Darien?" Serena spat as she tried to pass him on the stairs, only to have him follow her.

"Where were you?" He demanded his voice gruff from lack of sleep.

"I don't see how that's any of your business. I was out."

"It's nearly three in the morning and your living in my house…therefore it is my business."

"Fine then, Andrew took me into the city…satisfied now Darien?"

"Andrew! What were you doing out with Andrew? I thought we already talked about this, Lillian." Darien yelled, outraged.

"No, you dictated…I ignored," she answered back with a smile on her face.

"I forbid you to see him anymore, Lillian. For god sakes, I work with the man." He snapped angrily as he cornered her at her bedroom door.

"First of all, who are you to forbid me to do anything, and second…who gives a rats ass whether you work with him or not. It has nothing to do with you."

"It has everything to do with me."

"Care to explain why." She asked, lifting a perfectly plucked eyebrow. Her answer was more than she had been expecting. Darien's lips crashed over hers fiercely, breaking her resolve, molding her into whatever he chose. Darien's large body pushed her petite frame against the door as his hand slid around the doorknob, twisting it open causing them both to stumble into her bedroom. His lips sensually manipulated hers, coaxing her to forget about everything else but him. He evoked in her at that moment the most scintillating sensations as lust over whelmed her. They had somehow made it to the bed and tumbled onto the soft mattress. Darien's kisses left her flush, her pulse racing, and his touch setting her aflame with desire. He marred the delicate column of her neck with his fevered kisses. Their torrent passions for one another alight into a blaze. Serena submitted into by pressing her body into his earning for his heat, he moaned gruffly into her mouth.

Serena moaned with ecstasy as his hands languidly made their way over her shirt, as one large hand cupped her breast everything came crashing down. This was Darien, the love of her life. But he no longer deserved such love. She pushed him away with all the strength she could summon, screaming for him to stop his assault on her resolve.

He took in her large doe-eyes glaring at him as she tried to gather the little dignity she had left.

"Why are you taunting me, Darien?" She spoke in a cold and callous tone. "One minute you're describing me as hideous, and then you're prohibiting me from seeing other men. Next, you're kissing me as if there is no tomorrow. You have no right and no claim over me, Darien. The sooner you get it through your thick skull, the happier we'll all be. I don't want anything to do with you, not after--" Serena caught herself before she could finish the sentence. She had almost revealed her identity, and hoped he hadn't noticed her slip-up.

Finally, she looked up into his eyes, startled by what lay within those pools of ocean-blue. She could see an incredible amount of hurt gathering within those eyes. She could only wonder where it came from. The look made her want to apologize, but she held back the urge. It had to be this way. It was better if they hated each other, for everything was easier this way. For a brief moment, Serena thought he would stomp out of her room and refuse to speak to her again. But Darien, of course, always found a way to surprise her. His look had changed completely and he assumed a playful disposition.

"In your dreams, Lilly," he stated calmly.

"In my dreams…what?"

"You must be dreaming if you truly believe I have no claim on you. I have more than you think. Little bunny can run, but never hide. See you in the morning, rabbit," and with that, he as tranquilly as a monk walked out of her room. Serena sat on her bed stunned and speechless. Not only had he left her completely sexually frustrated. This man could always confuse her, knowing all too well how in the early stages of their relationship how he ran circles around her. But she'd be damned if she let him get the upper hand this time.

_WOW! It's been a couple of months… hehehe. Yeah I know you all want to wring my neck so I made sure this chapter was juicy for you. The chapters to come should be good. I have a lot more time now that I finally took my college board. I did okay pretty average but since my GPA is so high I got a good chance of getting into my first choice University. And since a nice long winter break is coming up soon I can relax and focus a little more on updating chapters. Next I would like to give some nice little acknowledgments to the people who reviewed and the people whom had to wait so long for a new chapter. Thanks you for everything without readers what is a story. Also big round of applause for my EDITOR LOKI-SAMA much love to him and he's talent and effort that goes into this story. He's what makes this story so great as well. It's a beautiful partnership between reader, editor, and writer. Peace and I love you all._

_PS: thanks for pointing out the mistake I made with Serena and Lilly's mix up. It's hard sometimes to keep track of that. And I re-read beforeI submittedI don't know how it passed me. It's probably because i know how it's suppose to go soI read it the wayI know it's suppose tobe. Anyways i fixed it... I think... THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR POINTING IT OUT reallysorry for the mistake. _


	8. New Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Serena watched as the pale flakes drifted gently down from the sky and softly piled upon the bleached ground. This was supposed to be one of those wonderfully sought after magical moments, watching the first flakes of snow falling. Instead, for Serena, it was torture. She was completely alone, stuck within this huge empty house, a week after the incident where both she and Darien had so ardently kissed. Darien's reaction was completely unexpected. Instead of trying to woo her all week, he behaved as if nothing at all had happened. She was beginning to believe she imagined the whole event. To top it all off, the day after Darien's employees left for the thanksgiving weekend, he decided to spend time with Rini. As a result, the house was left entirely empty. Even the butler was away.

Darien had offered the same time-off privilege to Serena, but she politely declined, for not only could she think of anywhere to spend the holiday, but hadn't intended to be separated from Rini during this special time. At least, that was the plan, until Darien announced his intentions to take Rini to see his mother. Serena had struggled to prevent herself grabbing her daughter and refusing to let go. She did not want her daughter anywhere near that old hag, albeit, Serena was powerless to do anything about it for the time being. Naturally, Rini was deeply attached to her father, and any attempt to separate them at this point would only make Rini resent her.

Deathly-bored, Serena sighed restlessly, and trudged upstairs, heading towards her room. Since she had nothing better to do, she decided to catch up with Mina. It had been quite a while since she had last talked to her good friend, Mina -- the very one that helped her weasel her way back into her daughter's life. Serena found her cell phone and plopped onto her bed, waiting for Mina to pick up her phone.

"Hello, Mina speaking." Mina's melodious voice issued from the handset.

"Yeah, I'd like one extra large pizza with everything on it," Serena answered, trying to disguise her voice, and failing horribly.

Mina laughed heartily. "Hi Serena, how's everything going?"

"All right," Serena replied, her voice taking on a tone of complaint.

"Okay, spill."

"It's nothing… It's just that things are turning out a little differently than expected."

"We can't always plan for life's unexpected twists and turns, Serena."

"I know that… It's just that, Darien's an expert at playing with my emotions. One minute I can't stand him, and the next, I'm--"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Serena," Mina piped in, interrupting her before Serena could express her feelings for her ex-husband. "After all you've been through, because of that man, I don't know how you can be anything else but indifferent to him."

"I know, Mina. God I know, but I can't help it. When I'm around him, sometimes I just forget myself and it's like old times. And when I spend time with him and Rini, it feels like we're a family -- a real family."

"Serena…" Mina exhaled noisily. "I don't think you're going to like what I have to say."

"Just say it, Mina. You know your opinion matters most to me."

"I think you need to get out of that house, and fast, Serena. You're obviously not over Darien, though you should be, and I don't think you'll ever be. With him around you all the time, it only makes it worse."

"And what about Rini? I can't just leave her behind," Serena yelled back, in a panic at the thought of leaving Rini ever again.

"Take her with you. I am sure that the hospital will take you back. I'll help you find an affordable place to live. After you're settled, you can then sort out the custody thing with Darien. Judges always sympathize with the mother. It'll work, Serena, you just have to move fast." The idea was tempting, but she just couldn't go through with something like that, at least not yet.

"No Mina. I can't do that yet, Rini's completely attached to her father. If I took her away from him, she'll hate me for it."

"Oh please!" Mina chided, distastefully. "She is too young to hate anyone, let alone know what the word means. Stop trying to come up with excuses, Serena. The family of your dreams isn't with Darien. Get over it and come home!"

"That's not true, Mina," Serena retorted. "It's because she's at an age that makes this situation so fragile. If I acted now, she won't understand why I took her away from her father, the most important person in her life. She will be scared, confused and I won't put my daughter through that."

"Once she hears you're her mother, she'll be too ecstatic to think about anything else other than having you in her life. All you have to do is explain it to her in a way she can understand. As long as you don't go saying, '_you can never see your daddy again_,' things should work out fine."

"I'll have to think about it, Mina," Serena replied, dismally. She really wasn't in the mood to continue this argument. "I will not put my relationship with my daughter at risk, but I'll think about everything you've said."

"Okay, that's all I ask. Look, I have to go, the wedding planner is here."

"Yeah… Well, I guess I'll call you soon."

"Don't be a stranger. I'm here for you, Serena and I always will be. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"Bye," Serena ended the call, with the sudden urge to throw her cell-phone at the wall. The call didn't help her feel any better, or reduce her boredom.

She was about to throw the offending object of her rage, when it shrilled to life once more. Surprised, she dropped it on her lap. Serena glared at the device before answering it. "Hello, Lillian speaking."

"Greetings bright eyes," answered the caller, the voice was oddly familiar.

"Andrew…is that you," Serena inquired, uncertainly. "How on earth did you get my cell phone number?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." He answered back, cockily, causing Serena to giggle. "What are you doing today? Got any important plans?"

"Nope, nothing important to do, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner -- something fancy -- my treat."

"I couldn't possibly turn down a free meal, you're on."

"Perfect!" She could just picture his smiling face at this moment. Andrew had a beautiful smile, due to his well-kept pearly-whites. "I'll pick you up in an hour."

"I'll be ready, see you soon. Bye!"

Serena couldn't be any more excited at the chance of finally doing something to get her out of the house if she tried. She didn't even wait for his reply, ending the call to allow her enough time to get ready. He had said it was a formal dinner, so she had to look her best, and rushed into the shower. Serena had a little trouble deciding what to wear, but finally decided on a short, pale-pink spaghetti-strap dress, to go with her nice black stiletto shoes. Serena wasn't much of a heavy make-up fan, but did put on a little more than usual. She let her wet hair cascade down her back allowing it to dry naturally. Serena didn't have to wait long for Andrew's arrival. He was very punctual, and gawked at her appreciatively. Serena thought he too looked great. Andrew had a way of always looking devilishly good in whatever he wore.

"Wow! You are certainly a sight for sore eyes," Andrew told her, in a roguish tone. "Spin around for me before we go." Serena laughed at his flirtatiousness, but quickly complied, giving him a better view of those long creamy legs of hers.

"You're not so bad yourself. I do say you've turned out to be quite the handsome young gentleman."

"Well, I do try," He smirked, playfully. If Serena were a different person, she would have melted under his sexy smile. It was difficult to look sexy and innocent at the same time, and he pulled it off perfectly. Andrew had unexpectedly grabbed Serena's hand and dragged her towards his car. She'd almost wished she had met Andrew before Darien. But what was the use of wishing for the impossible. The past couldn't be relived.

Andrew and Serena sat in a comfortable silence as he drove her to the restaurant. The time seemed to be passing quite slowly while waiting for them to arrive. Not that she minded all that much. Andrew was a great companion. When they arrived, Serena was taken aback. The restaurant was conspicuously classy and she inwardly hoped the dress she'd purchased at a sale at JC Penny's, would serve as adequate camouflage in respect to the haughty upper class society. She entered the restaurant with her head held high. Upon entering this establishment, Serena was mildly surprised to find themselves quickly seated -- little to no bad attitude, turning heads, or derisive looks from classy ladies and their dates. Serena knew she shouldn't have been so judgmental, not everyone was like Darien's friends.

Everything was going smoothly until Serena opened her leather-bound menu. If her jaw could detach itself from her face, it would be lying on the floor at that moment. Serena never thought the cost of a simple meal would be this expensive. Even the breadsticks on the table were pricy. She looked at the seafood section, and the prices were equally ridiculous. Serena thought it far better if they'd gone to Red Lobster.

"You should close your mouth before a fly goes in," Andrew said, light-heartedly -- his focus not leaving his menu.

Serena's face knotted into a frustrated scowl. "Andrew, I know dinner is on you, but, Jesus…there is no need to spend this much money on dinner. It's a rip-off!" She whispered harshly, making sure the people on the nearby tables hadn't heard her.

Andrew chuckled. "It's not a big deal, Lilly. I came here to feed you, so I'm prepared to spend a lot of money to do so; order whatever you want." Andrew stated in what Serena thought a rather boastful tone.

"Be careful what promises you make with the words 'food' and 'Lilly' Andrew. You'll come out of this restaurant bankrupt if you let her get whatever she wants. I've seen her eat." A deep intruding voice interrupted. Serena almost nodded in agreement until she recognized the voice, and was taken aback by the statement, however true it might be.

"Aren't you exaggerating a tad, Darien?" She exclaimed, scornfully. "What are you doing here anyways? Aren't you and Rini supposed to be at your mother's for dinner?"

"LILLY!" Rini cried, as she ran towards their table. Serena's beamed at her little girl as she opened her arms, letting Rini run into them.

"Hi sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Nana wasn't feeling well, so daddy said that we could have a DFD." She exclaimed, cheerfully. Serena stared at her daughter in confusion.

"What's a DFD?"

"Its stands for daughter father dinner. We were going to spend some quality time together," He informed her, nonchalantly.

"Oh that's nice," Serena said, more to Rini than Darien.

"But since we are all here to have dinner, let's share a table," Darien suggested, with feigned enthusiasm. Andrew opened his mouth to protest, but immediately closed it when he received an ominous glare from Darien, almost daring him to go against his wishes. Serena was too busy tickling Rini to care whether Darien joined them or not. He quickly called over a waiter and bid him to add two more settings to the table and additional chairs. When they were all settled, an awkward silence passed between Darien and Andrew. Serena and Rini were perfectly content, each in their own little worlds, helping one another to select their meals.

"So, what are you and Lillian doing here… together?" Darien questioned, peevishly.

"Us, well it's a dinner date, really. We're single unattached adults with nothing better to do at the moment, and decided on a romantic dinner, and maybe a walk afterwards under the stars," Andrew retorted, leaning forward, taking Serena's hand and giving it a light kiss. Serena was so wrapped up in what she should order for dessert she didn't notice.

Meanwhile, Darien was seething. "Too bad that's all ruined now," Darien smiled, condescendingly at Andrew, signaling the waiter to the table. Darien had ordered steak, Andrew lobster, Rini ordered spaghetti and Serena settled on a large plate of linguini with shrimp as a side dish, finishing it all off with steak and onions. For dessert, she wanted a brownie sundae and a slice of strawberry cheesecake. While waiting for their meals to arrive, Darien and Andrew vied for Serena's attention, but she continued to ignore their presence. Serena helped Rini fill in the pictures within her coloring book. Everyone was glad to see the food finally arrive. Serena didn't waste any time devouring her food, finishing before everybody else. She got bored waiting for her dessert, so she started picking food from everyone else's plates. Andrew and Rini were very compliant with her desire to share food, but Darien meanwhile, relentlessly guarded his plate as if it were a city under siege.

"Oh, come on, Darien…just give me a little bite," Serena insisted, fluttering her eyelashes innocently.

"Did you give me a bite of your dinner, Lillian?" Darien retorted, shielding his meal from her determined forays into his food.

"That's because you never asked," she snapped back.

"Regardless, you didn't share with me, so why should I share mine."

"Darien please, I'm hungry!" She whined, ready to bring on the crocodile tears.

"A small bite."

"A very small bite," Serena agreed, and leaned over with her fork, ready to cut a piece, but Darien pulled his plate away.

"I'll cut it. Knowing you, you'll cut half of it away." Darien cut a small portion of his steak. "Here, open your mouth." Serena squealed happily and complied, allowing him to feed her. Darien glanced at Andrew through the corner of his eye, and could see the ire building up within the young blonde. He had to hold in his arrogant snort as he seductively fed her. It wasn't long before Serena's dessert had arrived and she grudgingly shared a bite with Darien.

After digesting their meals, the waiter placed the bill in a tray at the center of the table. Darien patted his breast and pants pockets, sighing forlornly. "Damn, it looks like I've misplaced my wallet. It's probably in the car," he grinned at Andrew, who stared at him in disbelief. "Buddy, you wouldn't mind taking care of it, would you, Andy?"

Andrew opened the folder and almost spat out his coffee. The amount of zeroes made his insides contort into a tight knot. Darien shot a glance at Serena. "Lilly, why don't you catch a ride with me and Rini, since we're all returning to the mansion."

"Okay."

"What? No, I can take her!" Andrew protested violently, shocking the small group and several patrons around their table. Andrew lowered his voice and continued. "What I mean is, I asked her out and I am perfectly capable of bringing her back."

"Nonsense, it's out of your way. You live in the opposite direction." Darien insisted.

"That's true," Serena added. "You've done enough already. I don't want to put you out of your way." Serena went around the table and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks for a great time, Andrew. It was fun," she smiled, graciously and took Rini's hand, guiding her out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for paying Andrew… You really are a great friend. I had a good time. Thanks for inviting me," Darien stated before standing up and following Serena and Rini into the street. Andrew mumbled a disgruntled '_no problem_.'

On the way back to the mansion, Rini had quickly fallen asleep, taking up all of the back seat and laid herself down. Darien and Serena were up front enjoying a somewhat neutral silence as they avoided each other. Serena was preoccupied, busying herself by counting the trees along the roadside as Darien kept his eyes on the road. In no time, they had arrived. Darien carried his slumbering daughter into the house.

Serena retreated to her room to avoid a confrontation with Darien. She knew he was upset with her going out with Andrew, yet again. But she couldn't care less. It was her life, and she could go out with whomever she pleased. But all efforts to re-assure herself she was the mistress of her own fate, her efforts to maintain her independence dissolving the moment she heard soft rapping on her door. Gruffly, she got off the bed and opened the door a crack for him. "Meet me in the study," was all he told her before turning abruptly and briskly walked away. Serena glared at his back, cursing. _If only looks could actually kill,_ Serena thought, grabbing a robe and followed the well-built man to his study, firmly slamming the door to ensure he knew she was annoyed with him.

"Okay, now that was uncalled for," Darien declared, raising an eyebrow, not appreciating her antics as he sat in his high-backed leather chair. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"I'd rather stand, thank you very much," she shot back, snidely.

"Very well, as you may have noticed, tomorrow is Thanksgiving and unlike the others you've decided not to spend it with your family."

"I don't have a family," she interrupted. "At least not anymore, it was taken away from me."

"How very sad for you," he retorted, his face like his voice, void of any warmth. "As I was saying, I would like to extend an invitation for you to spend the day with us at my sister's house. Its thanksgiving and you shouldn't be spending it alone."

Serena was caught completely off guard, and just stood there in shock, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"Why? Why are you inviting me?"

"I thought it polite," he answered, in a dull monotone.

"No, why are you really inviting me?"

"Because I felt like it, and because it would make my daughter happy, because I don't want you to spend Thanksgiving here alone in a stranger's home. So just accept my offer graciously," he said, briefly losing his temper with her.

"Thanks," she smiled at him, letting her beautiful smile light up the room. Even though Darien wasn't her favorite person right now, she was thankful for his kind invitation. She didn't want to spend another day alone without Rini. This would be her first Thanksgiving with her daughter and she was thankful for Darien giving it to her. Serena would also be taking Rini afterwards. She would give Darien his last Thanksgiving with his daughter. It was time. Mina was right. It was time to leave here before it was too late. She was sick of the lies.

* * *

_Hi everyone! Today I recieved my grades and I am happy to tell you all I got all A's. Tomorrow I start school but this semester isn't as important so I should have time for writing new chapters. The person who offered me a cookie for a new chapter should know that I love Grandma's Cookies and I expect it soon j/k. Supposedly I am not allowed to reply to the reviewers through the story anymore. I heard it was a new rule and that instead I should just send you a message though this thing. So I'll just thank all my reviewers and send personal thank you's and responses later. I'd also like to thank my editor loki-sama (bows respectfully) enjoy everyone and much love from PR. _


	9. New Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The drive to Darien's sister Rei's house was a nerve-racking trip for Serena. She mentally berated herself for accepting this invitation. Rei had always hated Serena. At first glance, Serena felt an instant surge of contempt for the raven-haired woman, her disapproving looks and derisive comments and all. And, with that history between them, she thought Rei would most likely recognize her, no matter how good the disguise. She was doomed, and there was no way out of it now.

She cursed her absentmindedness. She remembered all this the moment Darien had turned the key in the ignition and brought the car engine to life, which had led her to the currant situation, and she felt a slight surge of panic rise within her heart as they got closer and closer to her ex sister-in-law's home. Serena prayed inwardly that she wouldn't be recognized and hoped time would miraculously speed up. She lifted her eyes, as the façade of the house came into view. She froze the fear and anticipation almost paralyzing her. Serena's saliva, she found difficult to swallow, such was her state.

Darien apparently noticed her discomfort and questioned her on it. So preoccupied was she with her state of panic, it hadn't registered that she was being spoken to – not at least until the car had pulled up and Darien put it into park, "Huh? What were you saying, Darien?"

"I was asking if you were all right…you look as if you're going to be sick.

But your silence speaks volumes."

"It does?" Serena questioned -- startled.

"It's blatantly obvious," he commented, and paused -- her heart skipping several beats. Serena's whole world began to come apart. She was about to spill the beans when Darien continued, "You're hungry, aren't you? You skipped breakfast to prepare yourself for the feast didn't you? I advised you against that… Your stomach is more than able to hold a whole turkey and more… Sometimes I swear you're a human vacuum cleaner." Serena couldn't help but laugh with him albeit at her own expense. She blushed and looked down at her hands that were folded in her lap. She laughed more from nervous tension and relief than simply mirth alone. She breathed a little easier, her fragile mind going haywire. Of course, he didn't know my identity -- she rationalized, blinking rapidly. Serena released the seatbelt before sliding across the soft leather seat and climbed out of the car, taking Rini by the hand. If Darien, her ex-husband -- the love of her life -- didn't recognize her, then there was no possible way Rei would.

The front door swung open before any of them had moved up the steps leading onto the veranda. Rei emerged and charged into Darien's arms, squeezing the life out of him. Serena had in that moment, unintentionally gripped her daughters hand a little more tightly than she intended. That's when it happened -- eyes locked, blue clashed with dark violet, and a silent battle took place between the two women.

Serena opened her mouth, trying to will her vocal chords into action, fighting to utter something intelligible, but found she was verbally constipated.

Rei pulled out of the embrace with her brother and made her way towards Serena -- the look in her eyes getting darker with each step she took. In an instant, the wind was knocked from her lungs, and she was close to losing her footing and falling straight on her ass. Serena fought desperately to regain her lost footing and get precious air back in her lungs. Rei was hugging the life out of her and she wondered whether this was a new form of torture -- death through extreme squeezing— Rei suddenly pulled back and she found herself face to face with her former nemesis. She was even more surprised when Rei's lips parted into a grin. Things couldn't be any stranger, "You must be Lillian, the famous nanny I've heard so much about," Rei didn't allow Serena the chance to answer before continuing with her tirade, "You have no idea how glad I am to finally see a nanny last this long with Darien. You know, Rini is getting at that age where she really needs a stable female in her life…and Darien, too."

After that comment, it didn't take Darien too long to interrupt his sister and lead the group inside. Serena most likely outshone the brightest tomato in the world at that moment. She chanced a glance in Darien's direction only to find he too seemed to be rather flushed as well.

Serena couldn't believe she had managed to get past Rei's radar. Fooling Darien was one thing, but Rei was as sharp as a cat. She had no idea that her disguise was so good. She was mildly tempted to give herself a pat on the back, but opted to maintain a levelheaded disposition.

Rei introduced Serena to her two boys -- Christian, whom was eight and Gabriel, seven. They were typical of their age group, boys who owned tons of action figures and played way too many video games in their free time for their own good. And since they were boys, totally devoted to their action figures, they complained vigorously when their mother sent them off to play with a four-year-old little girl and stay in their rooms until dinner was ready. Rei sighed deeply as they disappeared from view, mumbling, "Boy's will be boys."

Serena chuckled lightly, "I have always wanted a boy," Serena responded, with a light shake of her head – a little regret in her tone.

"And what's stopping you," Rei shot back -- an astute smirk gracing her lips.

"I guess I haven't found the right man…"

"Oh no, that can't be it," Rei said knowingly, exaggerating the word -- can't -- Serena was beginning to feel slightly nervous with the look she was receiving from Rei, who continued, "What I mean to say is…you're a fairly attractive young girl. You should have a long line of suitors, or is there one that you already have your eyes set on one."

Serena laughed nervously at the comment, "Do you smell that?" Serena sniffed the air dramatically, "That smells like the big bird is trying to tell us something important."

"No, it's too early to be ready yet," Rei, said dismissively.

"We should check it… just in case. You never know with turkeys, they are the kind of birds that demand attention, you know. So let's give him some tender loving care." Serena chuckled, grabbing Rei's arm, and dragged her to the kitchen, leaving the men to their own devices. As Rei had told her, the turkey wasn't ready, but Serena managed to keep Rei off the subject of her romantic life until dinner was ready.

At dinner, Rini was asked to bless the food. Serena was desperate to dig in after her daughter's long drawn out prayer. But Rei abruptly cut in, effectively preventing everyone from indulging themselves before having her say. Then she proceeded to give a long-winded speech about how great the year had gone and -- blah, blah, blah-- Serena's full attention was focused purely upon the meal in front of her. Well that was until somehow, she had become part of the speech, "I'd like to thank Lilly for coming into this family when she did," Rei said with all the hype of a ringmaster on a roll. Serena thanked the lord her eyes had cords connecting them to her body; otherwise, they would be on her plate at that moment, "She's molded herself perfectly into our hearts, filling up spaces that were left gaping open." Rei let loose a dramatic sob -- looking straight at Serena – before raising her wine glass higher, "Thank you," she said theatrically, as eyes watered and kisses were blown from all parts of the dining table. Suddenly, everybody began to clap accept for Darien and Serena -- she felt like a deer caught in the middle of the street with headlights blazing upon her, stunned. Darien softly patted her back.

"Now let's eat," Rei exclaimed sitting down, finally allowing people to enjoy their meal. Only now, Serena had lost the huge appetite she had a few moments before. Rei still had the ability to ruin a perfectly good meal. The speech had left a terrible knot of guilt at the pit of her stomach. Serena remembered how she would have done almost anything to win Rei's approval and now that she had it, she knew it wasn't real.

Darien lightly nudged her in the ribs, bringing her out of her train of thought, "You're not eating -- that's odd. Is there something bothering you?" He whispered to her. She quickly dismissed his concern with a polite smile. Then, to prove she was perfectly fine, began to eat heartily.

Soon the meal was over -- after an hour or two had passed and the group of adults bonding through conversation and plenty of coffee. It was time for Serena, Darien and Rini to be on their way back home to Darien's mansion. But before Serena could leave, Rei pulled her off to the side to speak privately with her. Goosebumps began slowly sprouting upon Serena's sensitive skin, "Lilly, I just wanted to give you some advice. I know you like Darien," Rei said, focusing her intense gaze on the uncomfortable Serena, who was about to deny Rei's claim, but Rei cut in quickly, silencing Serena, "Shush, let me finish… I know you like him, and it's obvious that he feels the same way about you. You're probably nervous about being in a relationship with your employer." Serena again tried to clear things up, but Rei covered Serena's mouth before she could object, "its okay… You don't have to be professional with matters of the heart. I suggest you make a move. You're good for them, you know. Darien is finally getting over that bitch," Serena coughed, "Excuse my strong language, but it's true. She was a bitch; all she did was raise hell for this family. She gave Darien problems during the toughest periods of his life, when our father died, and disrespected our mother on more than one occasion. He forgave her and still loved her, even after she left him with baby Riana. I can already tell you're nothing like that, Lillian. I wish you luck with my brother." With these words, she yanked Serena into a bear hug. It took everything Serena had not to pull away and slap her for everything she had just said. This woman really was something else in her opinion. Serena pulled away as gently as she could, politely dismissed herself, and angrily rushed towards the car with Darien and Rini.

The drive back was a tense one. Rini, she supposed, would have likely sensed it and that's why the little girl dashed to her room upon arriving home. Serena was just about to follow in her footsteps when she was stopped roughly by Darien. Serena glared at him through narrow eyes, "What!" She growled, her patience already running thin.

"What was it my sister said that made you react like this? I thought everyone was getting along," he questioned, his voice laced with concern.

She snorted, "I'd really prefer not to have this conversation right now." Serena wrenched her arm free and stormed off. She had finally had enough of the lies and manipulation. She would not let it go any further. Once Serena got to her room, she began to pack. She and Rini had to leave, and it had to be tonight, before Darien had the chance to change her mind.

She waited until early morning before she snuck into Rini's room and packed her clothing. If she were lucky, the little girl wouldn't wake up during the trip. It didn't take long to pack Rini's stuff. She would only take what was necessary. Serena took the luggage and went in search of Darien's car keys. She didn't have too much trouble there; he always left them in the same place, on the desk, next to the front door.

Once Serena was done putting the luggage securely in the car, she raced upstairs to get Rini. She gently carried her out of bed -- every small shift and moan coming from the sleeping girl made her heart stop beating for a second or two -- Serena carefully put her in the passenger side of the car -- her heart racing, beating mercilessly against her ribcage. Her hands were shaking and she had trouble getting the key in the ignition. But once the engine purred into life, there was no turning back. She steered the car along the winding driveway, slowed a little, taking one last look at the picturesque mansion and was gone, vanishing into the darkness.

But the adrenaline rush wouldn't vanish though, not until they were safe in her home, in Chicago.

It took awhile to get to the airport. Serena was smart enough to bring one of Rini's old strollers. She still didn't want to risk waking her daughter. She wanted them to be long gone before explaining things to her little girl. She used the money she had saved from her earnings to pay for their tickets. She paid a little more than she had intended, since the next flight out was a last minute booking and incurred a fee being the next flight out -- two hours away. The wait was both nerve wracking and excruciating for Serena as the movement of people leaving the flight lounge, meeting with loved ones and checking their brief cases or talking on cell phones and the like. All this activity unnerved her to no end.

It was hard keeping her sanity in tack. But it was finally over. They were now boarding her flight. She took a deep breath, straightened her skirt, and like others, checked to see she had everything prepared; smiling at the adorable child cradled in her arms and made her way towards the line -- standing there, and releasing the breath she had no idea she was holding. She was next in line, Rini held tightly to her chest. She handed the hostess their boarding passes and took a step forward.

But as she did so, out of nowhere she felt herself roughly yanked from the line, "Now… Serena… where do you think you're going with my daughter?" the maliciously husky voice growled, she found herself looking into his burning gaze -- his dark blue eyes now black with ire – finding herself in the hands of the devil's incarnate.


	10. New Chapter 10

Chapter 10

She had no choice but to make a run for it. Serena wrenched her arm free from Darien's deadly grip and made a dash in the opposite direction with Rini firmly secure in the safety of her arms. Serena sprinted from corridor to corridor, managing to maneuver her way through the heavy crowd. The airport doors were only a few feet away now. Within a few short steps, she would be free of this nightmare. She could find another airport to take her daughter home.

But as she was about to make her way through the exit -- almost home free -- an airport security guard grabbed her. "I'm sorry ma'am, but you're going to have to come with me," he told her in a calm, but commanding tone. Out of the corner of her eye, Serena noticed a picture of Rini in his hand.

Everything went down hill from then on. The man practically dragged her through the length of the central corridor of the airport – people stopping to see what the commotion was all about –and taken to a bland empty room with a large metal table and pushed her and her child into a chair. It was at that moment fear took a firm hold of her wildly beating heart. She rocked Rini rhythmically in her arms in an effort to calm herself.

After a long wait for the inevitable, she dozed off to the soft rhythm of her gentle rocking motion. She woke to the less comforting sound of the door opening slowly. Two silhouetted figures stood on the threshold.

"Are you sure," the shorter of the two questioned.

"Yes, I am," the taller one gave answer. Serena recognized the taller man as Darien and her grip on Rini tightened considerably.

"Would you please escort her to the car?" Darien asked the other man who had brought her in. The guard motioned for Serena to hand Rini over to him, but she turned away from him, ignoring the request. The guard stepped forward and was about to forcefully rip mother and sleeping child apart, but was held at bay by Darien's firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother, just get them both to the car would you please?" The stress evident in his voice, but she couldn't care less about what state he was in now. She had no other choice but to willingly cooperate and allowed herself to be taken by the guard.

She was surprised when she was escorted to one of Darien's cars. She assumed that the guard was taking her to a police car. She noticed that Diamond was in the driver's seat. He didn't bother to look at her, so she was left to the conclusion that he was angry with her. She decided not to worry about who liked her and who didn't. The guard opened the passenger's side door. As she took her seat she asked the guard about her ex-husband, but just had the door slammed in her face.

Diamond activated the automatic locks in an attempt to minimize any risk that she would even think about escape and started the car. "The child lock is on as well, so don't try anything funny." Diamond warned in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"I wouldn't think of harming Rini," Serena said taken aback at the mere suggestion she might, looking down at her sleeping daughter, unable to hide the sorrow in her eyes, "Where is Darien?" Serena asked.

"He has to find the car you stole and drive it back to the mansion." He hesitated for a moment before continuing, "Once we arrive, you are to wait in the study for Darien. You are not to leave the room until Darien arrives and deals with you properly." His words stabbing her, making her feel as small as an ant in his presence. She wanted to rebut him, defend herself, and her actions, but there truly wasn't a point. He wouldn't believe her no matter what. So she sat there in silence until the manor came into view. Her gut began to twist in an impossible knot, and her lungs became constricted, forcing her to gasp for air. She was terrified; there was no other way to put it.

Diamond stopped the car in the driveway and opened the door for Serena. She had no idea how much Darien had told him, but by the looks she was getting, she was sure it was enough to make him hate her.

The minute she set foot inside Rini was snatched from her arms by Jessie. Serena was about to retrieve her daughter, but Diamond, who proved to be quite the strong fellow, quickly grabbed her before she could do so -- allowing Jessie to take Rini away. He dragged Serena kicking and screaming to the study, and boy did she scream. She came real close to biting him several times. He was lucky in that his quick reflexes had served him well. She didn't stop screaming even after he locked her in the study.

She lashed out at the door, hoping that she had enough force in her shoulders for it to give way. When that didn't work, she settled on continuing her tirade --- screaming out the worst vulgarities that popped into her head. She cursed them all to hell, and cried. She cried out all her frustrations for dear life. It seemed hours before she had tired herself out to the point where she simply curled up in front of the door, hands and feet marred with dark bruises resulting from her failed attempts at kicking down the door.

That's how Darien found her when he finally arrived. Her large doe eyes glared at him with hatred. But his face did not give away a thing, his stoic manner, as unyielding as ever. It suited him though, since she pictured him as a completely heartless man. He closed the door, locking it once again and placed the key inside his breast pocket. He walked past her, taking a seat at his desk. "Serena, darling, get yourself up off the floor. We have much to discuss and you look rather pathetic lying there." His voice had a tinge of exhaustion laced through it. It displeased her that he had the gall to treat her like a spoiled child.

She picked herself off the floor, making sure she caught his eyes when she spoke. "I see you've finally figured out who I really am." She spat, "took you long enough."

He remained silent for a moment and she was almost relieved to have bruised his enormous ego. But that was until he started laughing, and not just a light chuckle. He laughed uproariously. "You think I didn't know," he said regaining his composure, but her shock only served to increase his amusement, "Serena, I knew who you were the moment I laid eyes on you. You really think I would forget my own backstabbing wife. Not likely!"

"You mean…ex-wife," she retorted, placing emphasis on the word, ex, hoping to make a point, "and I am not the backstabber. You lied to me from the moment you said 'I do' so don't pretend to be the victim here."

"Is that what you think you are, Serena…the victim? If I remember correctly, you were the one who left me and your own daughter to fend for ourselves."

That was the last straw -- she snapped. She could have torn her hair out at that moment, and almost did as she burst into tears, screaming at him every insult that entered her tired brain. She repeatedly called him a liar as she crumpled to the floor once again -- completely ashamed that she had again allowed him to affect her to this extent. He let out an aggravated sigh as he watched her display.

He stood up and looked upon the distressed woman before him. "You obviously aren't well enough to have an adult conversation right now Serena. I'll allow you some rest."

He moved to the door, unlocked it before approaching Serena, and easily hefted her from the floor into his arms, carrying her bridal style out the door and into the hall. She struggled weakly, not having enough strength to fight him.

She protested as he took her to the nearest bedroom and deposited her upon the soft mattress. "We will continue this later this evening. You are not to leave this room, and any other attempt to kidnap my daughter will lead you to the nearest jail. Are we clear?" He spoke to her firmly. She used the last of her remaining strength to slap him across his face -- hard. Her hand began to pound from the force of the blow. She was fully satisfied to see his jaw clench tightly in what she took as either anger or pain -- maybe both. It would definitely leave a mark for the rest of the day.

He left her there. Slamming the door with such force, she felt the bed shake. She sighed as she heard the sound of the key in the lock turn from the outside. She wasn't surprised in the least by this.

Serena felt utterly depleted and truly powerless. She had no choice but to take his advice and sleep away her exhaustion, and hopefully feel refreshed when she awoke.

When she did open her eyes several hours later, she woke to the sight of Darien sitting on the edge of the bed examining her dark bruises. She wanted to snarl at him with the intention of scaring him away, but settled on pulling her limbs out of view. She was relieved to find that she actually did feel refreshed, and she was gradually regaining strength, but she was still somewhat groggy from sleep.

"Why did you come back?" He whispered, catching her eyes with his.

"I came back for my daughter. Why else would I come back?"

"It was you who left her…what gives you the right to come back after so many years."

"What right," she shrieked, "Are you seriously asking that of me right now after

All the lies you and your mother fed me."

"Don't bring my mother into this. She has nothing to do with this."

"Nothing to do with this," Serena quoted exasperatedly, "Are you that blind, Darien? She has everything to do with this. You both manipulated and lied to me."

"Where the hell are you getting all of this from? Have you gone completely insane?"

"If I'm crazy, it's only because you and your mother made me that way."

"Serena, I am tired of your nonsense, and it's honestly getting old."

Tears began to streak down her flushed cheeks. She was at a loss as to what to say. He acted as if he was completely innocent. His large hand took hold of her face as his thumbs wiped away her tears. "Serena, I just want to know the truth. I won't judge you in the least, I promise. But I need to know why you left…not only me, but our daughter behind."

She pulled away from his gentle touch. Concluding it wasn't she who had gone mad -- it was he.

"The truth is exactly what I would like to know. Don't twist things around, Darien, asking me why I left. When you were the very one that wanted me gone. I missed my daughter's life because of you. She doesn't know anything about me because of you. All your employees think I am the scum of the Earth, because you made it that way."

"Oh please! They think your scum because you childishly left your family behind. You didn't even take the time to look at her, you simply hightailed it out of there."

"I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!" Serena screamed out.

Darien's complexion suddenly paled drastically. He seemed shocked. "I thought… I thought…" she choked out between sobs, "You two lied to me," she huffed out, taking another deep breath before continuing, "Told me I killed her."

"Was it the doctors who told you this?"

"No, I believed your lies before I could talk to any of the medical staff."

"I never lied to you! Now who was it that told you Riana was dead?" he yelled, completely un-composed. This must have been the first time she had ever seen him this way.

"Your mother," she answered, observing his reaction. He looked at her with a look of complete disbelief. She didn't care whether he believed her or not. All she wanted was to hold her daughter in her arms. There was too much time wasted already and so much, she wanted to make up for time after all this.

"This doesn't make sense," he mumbled, but she wasn't listening. She didn't care about what he had to say anymore.

He promptly left her alone, a state she knew only all too well for the last four years or so. She did the only thing she could, cry herself to sleep.

When she woke, a meal was set beside her bed on a tray. She didn't have an appetite at all, but forced herself to down a few mouthfuls. She had a feeling she would need the energy.

After a while, she heard the sound of the door unlock, and was surprised to see it was Darien. She had been expecting it to be one of his servants coming to take the leftovers away to the kitchen downstairs. "You hardly touched it," he said, fingering the plate.

"I'm not all that hungry."

"How are your bruises?" He questioned, eyeing her curiously.

She didn't bother to glance at them. "They are just fine," she answered, staring up at the ceiling, "How long will I be a prisoner here?"

"That all depends on you, Sere."

"Don't call me that. I think we've outgrown all those endearments. I have a name and you have a name. Let's just leave it at that."

"As you wish," he said in a neutral voice and sat on the bed, "You have violated my trust." Serena scoffed, but he chose to pay no mind to her antics. "You should have come clean a long time ago."

"Really, you think so. Then maybe you shouldn't have played along with the charade if you knew it was I. Why did you go along with it anyways?" She looked straight at him, an eyebrow arched knowingly.

"I was curious," he answered her honestly, allowing himself to relax a little more on the bed, "My ex-wife, whom I haven't seen or heard from in about four years suddenly appears as if out of nowhere on my doorstep, and, if you will forgive me saying so, in a very bad disguise. You piqued my interest. You seemed perfectly harmless at the time. So, I decided to wait until you revealed yourself. Little did I know? You were never planning to show your hand. Only kidnap an innocent little girl from the only home she's ever known."

"I wasn't kidnapping anyone. I simply wanted the chance to raise my daughter. Have her know who I really was, that I loved her, despite all the lies her father has told her about me. I loved her and I mourned her everyday. She was always in my thoughts and in my heart."

"Contrary to what you might believe, I did not feed my daughter lies about you, Serena. There was nothing to mourn about all along. As you are aware, your daughter has been with me the entire time, and is, and has always been in perfect health. I honestly have no idea how you got that idea into your head that she was otherwise..." he sighed exasperatedly and pressed on, "Look, I don't want to fight with you. I don't want to keep you from Riana, and I certainly don't want to keep you locked up in this room forever. So, let's negotiate. What do you say?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"No, not really… so just sit there and listen to my conditions," he straightened and began to read what Serena thought ironically to be -- her rights, "You are not to leave this house with or without Riana. You are not to be with Riana alone; someone is to be with you at all times. Last, but certainly not least -- she is not to know your identity. You must keep up the façade you created, until this situation has been sorted out."

"And when exactly, pray tell, are you planning to sort out this situation," Serena responded, appalled by his so-called conditions.

"When I see fit to take care of the situation," he said dismissively and went on, "I have to feel I can trust you, Serena."

"And if I refuse," she challenged, her head bowed as she covered her teary eyes from his view, "If I refuse to keep up my façade."

"I don't see why you wouldn't want to. You're damned if you do and damned if you don't. Rini won't understand why you lied to her for so long, nor will she understand why you left her. You'll lose her trust. You need my help to break it to her, Serena. And since you started this, you might as well keep it up for a little while longer. It's only temporary, Serena, I promise -- just until we figure out a better way to break it to her."

With these words, she sighed resignedly and closed her eyes .She had no choice; Rini wouldn't come to terms with this without Darien's help. There were too many out side influences. Rini wouldn't believe a word she had to say. Tears gathered beneath the sheaths of her eyelids. She opened her eyes, glaring straight into Darien's dark orbs. "Okay."

Hello everyone! I just started college. It's great.Well thanks for all the support and a special thank you to my editor. I gotta finish packing so much love to you all.


End file.
